Drunk
by Steiner
Summary: Harry gets himself drunk at the yule ball. He does something very stupid, and this means a lot of problems, not only for Harry himself, but especially for a certain Slytherin...!
1. Vodka

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, they totally belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, I would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: This is the first slash I'm writing. I hope you'll like it!My mother's tongue isdanish, so my vocabulary isn't the best. Forgive me.

Thank you very much **Princesspepper**for beta-reading this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Drunk**

**Chapter1**

**Vodka**

* * *

The Yule ball. How he hated this time of the year; this day when everybody was happy, and excited, talking about their clothes, their hair, their dates, and everything else they could possibly think of. Harry wasn't interested in getting a date. Hell, he wasn't even interested in going to this stupid party at all! He didn't want to dance, and he didn't want to flirt; he just wanted to get this day over with. 

So Harry got himself drunk.

Fred and George had made sure that Harry and Ron were going to have some "fun" this year. They had visited their room earlier that day, leaving a few bags filled with bottles of something that smelled like medicine. Ron had seen the word "Vodka" on the side of the bottles.

Harry remembered uncle Vernon drinking the weird-smelling Muggle liquid every night before going bed. It often made him calm after yelling at Harry all day. It didn't quite make Harry feel that way, though. After a few glasses, he started to feel a little dizzy. Then everything began to spin very fast, and after 5 glasses, he started seeing double.

After shaking hands with a few Slytherins, smacking McGonagall's ass saying, "Aren't you a naughty girl, Professor," kissing her cheek and stumbling towards a group of first-years, trying to get their phone numbers, he knew he had done it:

He was now more drunk than an alcoholic on a bad day.

And there he sat now, at one of the big tables in the Great Hall, looking at the dancing couples floating around the floor in all their shiny and colourful dress robes.

He had his vodka hidden under his black robe, taking swallows of the strong liquid every now and then. Hermione had already been there once, asking him to look at least a little happy. "It's the Yule Ball, Harry, come dance with me!" she had said, pulling at his sleeve. He had just looked at her with an empty gaze, muttering a "bugger off," and turning away from her. She hadn't spoken to him after that.

God he was so tired. Tired of being such a coward, he couldn't even ask a girl to go out, so that way he wouldn't be sitting here by himself, drinking. What the hell was his problem? Why couldn't he just have a good time, like all normal teenagers?

He shrugged. The only person he actually wanted to talk to was Sirius but he wasn't here anymore. He was dead. Dead... Gone forever. He wanted to scream, wanted to hit somebody very hard, let everyone know how bad he felt right now, how lonely he felt, sitting here surrounded by so many people, but still feeling like he was all alone in this world.

He took a big sip of his vodka. Tears were forming behind his eyelids, pushing him to drink more and more, wanting him to burn his brain away with the alcohol so he wasn't able to think anymore—wasn't able to remember.

He stood up. The whole room was spinning. He murmured a "shit" and headed for the stairways. "I don't want this anymore," he thought. "I don't want to think."

He reached the window inside an empty classroom and pushed it open. The freezing coldness hit him with such a force; he thought he was going to get blown away. His head was starting to hurt, and the pain mingled with the coldness let him to the edge of misery. "Fuck…." He looked down on the ground. He wouldn't even feel anything if.… He began to climb into a sitting position in the window frame. Then he slowly learned forward...

"What the _fuck_!" A pair of strong arms grabbed his waist and hauled him down onto the floor with a loud thud. His glasses landed a few inches away, making his view blurred.

"Let GO of me!" Harry yelled, wriggling under the stranger's hard body.

"Not until you fucking relax, Potter!" a familiar drawling answered, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Malfoy?"

Harry stopped squirming and tried to make his eyes focus on the boy above him. "Here." His glasses were placed on his nose, making him see a little more clearly, and directly into the eyes of his archenemy.

The eyes were shiny and cold; he glared back at Harry with a confused expression, but also with something else... could it be worry? He couldn't help it, he had to admit, that Malfoy was handsome.

His white-blond hair was not glued back on his head with gel (probably due to the Ball, Harry thought). It fell into his eyes, making him look a little younger and somehow mysterious. Harry wanted to touch those silky strands, run his fingers through them, tilting that perfect face against his...

Malfoy stood up suddenly, pulling Harry upward and making him sit against the wall, then finding a chair for him to sit on. Then, he started: "I don't know what you're up to Potter, but your pal Dumbledore wouldn't like to hear that his favourite student just attempted jumping out of the window." He looked at Harry with an evil smirk. "And you're drunk too, aren't you? My, Potter, this is great gossip for a guy like me and I'm so bad at keeping secrets..." He had a fake innocent expression on his face Harry tried to open his mouth to throw an insult back, but his words just didn't seemed to fit together anymore.

He was so dizzy; everything just kept spinning and turning. Suddenly he found this situation very amusing. Draco Malfoy, sitting there in front of him, asking him questions. He, Harry, was sitting on the floor in the Astronomy Tower, drunk and ready to kill himself any minute.

He started to giggle. Then it got louder and louder, he had to hold his stomach while gasping for air, tears of laughter, misery, and fear about what he'd just tried to do sliding down his cheeks. Finally he stopped, and he found Malfoy looking at him strangely.

"You're losing it, Potter, I thought you were stupid, now I know that you're a complete lunatic! He started to leave, throwing an, "I shouldn't have saved you, I don't know what I was thinking!" over his shoulder. Harry somehow felt his stomach making twisting; he got up and took hold of Malfoy's robe, turning the other boy towards him. "Wait...!" But he couldn't help it, he started giggling again. It was difficult not to start swaying from side to side with the alcohol swimming through his body.

He looked into Draco's eyes. "Tchank you fo'er saving me!" he spluttered, trying to look a little serious. Draco made a disgusted face, backing backwards towards the door.

"Eww, don't spit in my face you stupid Gryffindor! Let go of me!"

Harry didn't want to let go. His green eyes wouldn't leave Draco's silver ones. For the first time, he really saw Draco. Saw him as an equal, a boy his age (a really handsome boy his age), not the boy he had hated for almost seven years, not the young man who was definitely going to be a Death Eater someday, but just _Draco_.

He felt the need to do something, while he was still half-drunk. So he did the only reasonable thing to do. He learned forward, pressing his lips to Draco's in a deep, breathtaking kiss.

He felt the other buy stiffen in shock. This just made Harry moan, open his mouth further to lick at Draco's lips, his teeth, his tongue tasting of butterbeer and something else, he couldn't get his mind on. He felt like he was on fire. He was burning with a hot, deep passion, which made him begin to feel something in his body... respond to his action. Finally he broke the kiss, letting his mouth rest right beside Draco's ear.

He smiled. Draco didn't say a word. Harry thought that maybe he had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but giggle at that thought. "Thanks again for saving me, Malfoy," he whispered. Then, he stumbled out the door with a snicker, trying to get to his dungeon before passing out in the hallway. He might also need to make himself a healing spell for his head... "To hell with Vodka," he muttered, walking up the stairs...

* * *

Draco stood alone in the dark classroom. The silence surrounded him after Harry had left the room. He didn't dare to move, the kiss still tingling on his lips. He let himself slide down to the floor, looking into the darkness. 

"What the fuck just happened?"

TBC


	2. Realization

Drunk  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Realization  
  
Something was wrong. He felt it in his stomach, twisting and squirming, making sweat start forming on his forehead. - Something was starting to change, he just didn't know what. He hadn't slept one hour since he woke up way too early this morning.  
  
"Potter kissed me", he thought, trying to push way another memory of last night events. He scowled. Why couldn't he just forget it? Why couldn't he get over one little kiss? He had tried to tell himself over and over again, that it was Harry Potter who had been the one kissing him, Harry Potter his archenemy, his competent – and last but not least, a BOY!

He hated himself for thinking about it, for playing the scene of red lips closing over his, over and over again. "I hate him, he hates me that's the way things are and will always be", he thought, making it a mantra to play in his head on repeat.

Enemies. Archenemies. He was the son of a Death Eater, he was supposed to kill Potter some day – or at least - hand him over to the dark lord. He was supposed to follow in his father's steps, making his family proud. Soon the mark would be burned into his skin, sitting there on his arm and grin at him with black empty holes of eyes. That's why he shouldn't be thinking about Potter. This shouldn't matter at all.  
  
But it did.  
  
----  
  
He was going to die.  
  
He was sure of it.  
  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, only to feel the bright light of the morning sun burn his eyes hot and unforgiving. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes quickly. It felt like his brain was trying to leave his cranium through his ears, everything was pounding and buzzing, making him moan in misery.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake?" A smiling freckled face appeared from behind the curtains. Harry hid his head under his pillow, croaking a half-heartily, "NO!"  
  
Ron grinned and took a sit on Harry's bed. "People are talking about you, you know" Ron said. "Hermione is really mad at you, you were a completely arse to her!"

Harry felt the guilt rise inside him. Ron was right, he had been a really prick. He had to apologize to her later. He ducked his head, looking fascinated at a drooling-spot on his pillow. "I'm sorry", he muttered.  
  
"You should probably save that for Hermione" Ron said, giving him a serious look. "How much Vodka did you even drink? I've never seen anyone that drunk before!" Harry thought about it for a few minutes. Then he shook his head.

"I don't really remember, I stopped counting after glass number 4". "Wow" Ron said, looking at him amazed. "- Well, you better lift that lazy arse of yours, or you will miss breakfast". Ron handed Harry his glasses and waited for him to get dressed. They walked out of the portrait hole and walked down the stairs of the Gryffindor tower.

"So... what did you do after you left the Great Hall last night? Some first- years saw you stumbling down some corridor, but you never returned". Ron waited for Harry to answer, but Harry suddenly froze. A strange feeling of unease was starting to creep inside him. "I... I actually don't remember, anything that happened after I left the party!" he said. Ron gave him a funny look. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You're serious?" "You really don't remember anything?"

Harry frowned in concentration, trying to replay scenes from the party in his head. He gave up with a sigh and shook his head. "There's nothing". I must have passed out, in some hallway, everything seems blurred".  
  
They continued walking in silence. Harry was walking around a corner, but suddenly found himself lying on the floor, feeling the weigh of a heavy body pinning him onto the cold stone.  
  
"What the fuck!" Harry looked up... ... and directly into the eyes of his archenemy. He suddenly got the weird feeling of Deja vu, when he saw those cold grey eyes widen in shock. "Do you mind getting off me, Malfoy?" Harry asked, placing his palms at Malfoy's chest, to push him away.

At the moment Harry's palms touched Malfoy, the boy made a strange sound, almost as a whimper. Harry felt dizzy with disbelief as he felt something hardening against his tights. "Oh my god", he choked as he realized what was happening to Malfoy. The boy was aroused. Malfoy was getting aroused, by being on top of him. Harry thought that even if Snape walked pass them this very minute wearing a pink thong and singing a muggle pop-tune, it wouldn't be more grotesque than this.  
  
"I'm... It's not that... uhm... fuck!" Malfoy's face was bright red, and he looked like he was about to throw up any minute. Malfoy let go of him and quickly got to his feet. He stood there for a while, looking down at Harry with an unreadable expression.

Then his eyes hardened and his face twisted into a furious grimace. "I swear Potter—"he spat. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will make your life a living hell! Do we understand each other?" Harry didn't seemed to be able to speak, so he only nodded quickly, not wanting to see Malfoy getting more upset than he already was. Malfoy gave him another suspicious look. Then he turned around and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Ron helped Harry to his feet and looked after Malfoy curiously. "What was that all about?"  
  
Harry who could still feel his cheeks burn, was glad Ron hadn't seen Malfoy's... accident and shrugged:  
  
"I have no idea".  
  
TBC


	3. Remembering

Drunk  
  
Chapter three  
  
Remembering  
  
If anyone walked into the boys' bathroom that morning, they would have seen the sight of a white haired boy, banging his head against the wall.

"I'm so bang fucking bang stupid!" He slid down to the floor, hided his face in his hands and to started to rock back and forth.

How could he be so stupid? How could he embarrass himself like that, in front of everybody! But first of all: How could he let himself get affected by the touch of Harry Potter? And in that disgusting way!

He felt himself starting to shake with horror. He could never look Potter into the eyes again – not that he would ever consider looking Potter in the eyes, but still... the humiliation was just too big. And if that wasn't enough, Potter didn't even seem to remember anything.

That look in his eyes when he had had his little... accident, he had looked so confused and so very horrified. "I'm a bloody Malfoy", he thought; "I can't get turned on by a boy! Father would kill me!"

What the hell was he going to do?

_Pink, soft lips... white skin... a moan from somewhere in the dark room, maybe from himself, he couldn't tell. Where was he? He felt like he was floating, no – flying towards those lips... he couldn't take his eyes away from them, they were like magnets! And why was he feeling so... light-headed? His whole head was swimming. The only thoughts, the only things that kept him from closing his eyes and let go were those lips... and now, clear grey eyes, staring right at him. They were looking back at him strangely; making his stomach flutter with something he couldn't put his finger on. He wanted those eyes to stop looking. He wanted to make them shut down, and just concentrate on the lips instead. "Please..." his mind was now taking control. Slowly, he lowered his own lips to the other pair, and felt himself complete. Heaven... This was heaven! He didn't want to let go of this feeling, this... unbelievable sensation of lips against lips. Suddenly, the kiss ended, and he slowly looked up. Grey eyes were glaring at him in shock from a pale face. Silver locks of hair were falling down into the boy's eyes, as ht stood there, frozen in shock.  
  
Something was wrong...  
  
He knew this person, and something told him that it wasn't a good thing. Not a good thing at all...  
_  
Harry woke up sweating and panting for air. He grabbed his glasses on the bedside table, and putted them on with a shaky hand. "Fuck...!"  
  
He remembered...  
  
He had kissed Malfoy. He had kissed Malfoy in an empty room on the night of the Yule Ball. 

He had kissed Malfoy while he was drunk. - Very drunk, actually... "Fuck!" he repeated, feeling something heavy start to increase his heart. This was not good. Malfoy knew, Harry was sure of it. That must have been the reason for the... accident the day before on the hall.

What should he do know? Should he talk to Malfoy? "Hey Malfoy, just wanted to say sorry for kissing you, hope you didn't mind!?"

No, that was just too stupid. There was also the possibility that Malfoy had forgotten about it! - That would of course make him a retarded, senile 16-years old teenager, but still! Harry felt a heavy feeling of despair run through him, as he realized that he would have to face Malfoy in no longer than one hour. Potion was the first lesson that day. He let himself fall back into the sheets, hoping he would die with embarrassment before that.  
  
When he entered the potion room, he sneaked a glance in Malfoy's direction. He boy was sitting with his hands covering his eyes, his face looking slightly paler than usually.

Harry frowned. He didn't understand Malfoy's odd behaviour. He would understand if Malfoy had slapped him, kicked him, yelled at him – even hexed him...! But instead the boy remained silent, sitting alone at his table on the front row.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Harry thought, but then stopped. Hold up! Did he just say that Malfoy had a beautiful head? He shook his head violently, trying to make the weird thoughts disappear. "You've got something in your hair?"

"What?" Harry looked up to see Ron smiling down at him.

"I mean, you're shaking your head just as Ginny does when she think she has a spider in her hair!"

"No, that's you, Ron!" Hermione appeared from behind Ron, sitting down at the empty chair beside Harry. She grinned at Ron's now read face, and then turned to wards Harry.

"This morning I accidentally overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall", she said in a whispering tone. "Apparently there's news from Voldemort! It seems that he's beginning to gather an army bigger than we could ever imagine! Dementors, Giants, Death Eaters – he's got them all, Harry!"

Harry sighed. Would the horror never end? Every time he thought Voldemort was finally defeated, he came back, stronger and more powerful than ever.

"I thought he would", Harry said and looked at a spot of spilled potion on the table. "I never seem to get rid of him, do I?

"Hermione looked at him with eyes full of compassion, and Harry turned away. He hated when they sympathized him. That made him feel helpless and vulnerable. He hated that.

"Don't worry about me, he haven't shown his ugly face here yet, haven't he?" he forced them a weak smile, and started to take out his books from his school bag. He ignored the worried looks from his two friends that burned in his back.  
  
When class ended, Harry picked up his bag and started to walk to breakfast, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and hauled him into an empty classroom - the same classroom in which he had kissed Malfoy, he noticed, and found himself blushing by the memory. The he turned around, and stood face to face with Malfoy for a third time in only two days.

"We need to talk". Harry gulped. Talk... he didn't know what to say. "Something is happening to me, Potter" Malfoy said, looking at him with troubled eyes.

"Something is happening, and it's your fault!"

Harry took a step back and crossed his arms. - "Wait a minute!" My fault...?"

Draco interrupted him.

"Okay, first of all! I need to know... do you remember anything that happened at The Yule Ball? I know you were drunk, it's just... how much do you remember?" Draco now looked completely embarrassed, his whole face was flushing and he was cracking his fingers nervously. Something lighted inside of Harry;

Draco didn't know... that he knew! He didn't have to explain anything; he could just keep on playing ignorant to this situation!

"Well...!" Harry started. "I remember that I walked into a room, and that I wanted to jump out the window... but then everything went black, I must have passed out I guess..." He looked at Draco. He looked back at him with something that looked like... was it relief?

"Oh... Oh... Draco looked at the floor. Then his lips settled in to it's normal smirk, and he looked straight at Harry. "Okay then! That was all!" he started to walk to wards the door, but Harry stopped him. "Wait a second! You said that something was wrong with you?"

Draco's eyes flickered for a second. Then brushed off Harry's arm, and turned around. "Oh, that was nothing. Just wanted to confuse you."

"You did". Harry looked seriously at him. "Excuse me, but I don't have the time to stand here and speak to you, Potter." Draco turned around to open the door, and Harry put his bag back on, and waited for Draco to exit. But suddenly he stopped, bent down to pick something up.

"Hey it's my watch! I thought I had lost it I must have dropped it after the kiss-"

Silence.

Draco's hand froze on the doorknob. Harry gasped with shock. Oh crap.

"What did you just say?"

Draco slowly turned around. His face was pale and his eyes were big and horrified. He looked at Harry. Harry returned his glance, and he knew... that Malfoy knew that he knew.

"Oh shit...!"

"You kissed me, Potter."

"I know."

"So why did you lie?"

"I don't know..."

Harry let a hand run through his hair. This was unexpected. He hadn't thought that he would have to actually explain everything to Draco.

"Look... I was drunk, and, -" "That doesn't give you the rights to go around and kiss people!" "I know, I'm sorry, I, -"

"Do you even have a clue of what you have done to me?!"

"I... no, I'm really sorry, but... Malfoy, why do you care?" Harry looked into Draco's angry face. He wanted to know why Draco took this so personally.

"Well, you kissed me, Potter!" Draco now looked furious, he walked to stand in front of Harry and poked him in the chest with every word:

"You. Kissed, Me. You didn't have the rights to do that!"

"I know that", Harry cried. - "But you hate me, Malfoy! We can't stand each other, we have been enemies forever, and know you suddenly care about that I kissed you one time in drunkenness? Sorry, but that just doesn't make sense to me!" He started to reach for the door.

"That's just exactly the problem, Potter", Malfoy blurted, looking somehow desperate.  
  
"I don't hate you anymore!"  
  
TBC


	4. Confessions

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the caracters, they totally belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, I would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: First of all, thanks to the one who reviewed on Drunk! It means A LOT to me! - keep doing it, lol. I'm sooo bad at putting in commas. I hope you'll forgive me for that! I've been very busy with school-work, I'm having a few repports to make and some exams to go to, so It might take time between updates. But watch this space!

Please review!

Drunk  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Confessions  
  
Harry felt the air leave his lungs, as he stared at Draco in disbelieve.  
  
"You... you don't hate me?" He couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of a sick joke.  
  
"No. I don't know how or when it happened, but I've somehow stopped hating you", Draco said tiredly and let his head, rest against the wall.  
  
"- Don't get this wrong, I still despise you, loath the sight of you... but I don't hate you. - I couldn't!"  
  
"I... I don't get it", Harry said, confused. "You said it was my fault? Did I do something when I was drunk which I don't remember? I mean... except for the kiss". He blushed.  
  
"No. Er yes... well, it doesn't matter!"  
  
Draco made a move to leave, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"What is it? You know something?" He looked at the other boy suspiciously.  
  
"Tell me, Malfoy!"  
  
"No. It's not important." Draco opened the door, and walked out in empty hallway. Harry followed him, not wanting to let Draco get away that easy. " You can't just walk away!!" he cried, getting into steps with Draco.  
  
"Watch me", Draco sneered  
  
"Look, you haul me into an empty classroom, you yell at me for doing something to you, which I have no clue about! If you want me to somehow help you, you have to talk to me!"  
  
Harry stopped and crossed his arms before Draco. "Now, tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry sighed. Malfoy's were truly, stupid pricks.  
  
"Talk. To me."  
  
Draco spun around, and gave Harry a furious glare.  
  
"For Fucks sake, NO!" He shoved Harry away. "Can't you just understand that I don't want to talk to you? Fuck. OFF!"  
  
Harry felt the anger rise inside him, as he steadied himself from almost falling.  
  
"Fine! Do as you please, you irritating little prat! I just wanted to help you, for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Damn you, stupid Malfoy's", he muttered as he hastily walked down the hallway, away from Draco.  
  
Draco watched Harry disappear, and slowly began to walk his way down to the Slytherin dungeon. He cursed the Gryffindor boy under his breath. Potter just didn't get it. He had no idea of the troubles he had caused to him and his life. He had no idea of the seriousness in this matter.

"Fuck you, Potter", He thought as he climbed to bed, still dressed in all his clothe.

"Fuck you, Potter", he thought as he tried not to let a warm tear fall from his eye. Malfoys never cried.

-------------

"I don't know how to get this essay done in only two days" Ron whined, from his spot on the soft carpet by the fire in the Gryffindor dungeon. "Snape is such a slave driver, he has already given us homework enough to keep us busy the next three years, and now suddenly an essay about cauldrons and their effect on the night of a full-moon?" 

He sighed and threw his half-written paper into the flames. "I give up, I can't figure it out!"

"If you had started earlier, you wouldn't have to write two essays at the same day, Ron" Hermione said and grabbed for a new book in her already huge collection beside her. The book had the title "Sickness and death of Wizards in the middle age", and sometimes the book sneezed with such force, she had to close it with a handkerchief.

Harry didn't pay his friends any attention, he was deep in thoughts of Malfoy, and didn't even hear that Hermione called his name.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!?" "What? He slowly turned his head, looking at her blankly.

"You've been awfully quiet today", she said looking at him nervously. "Something bothering you?"

"No...no, not at all, I'm just a little tired", he said, giving her a weak smile.

"Oh...but you know you can always talk to me, okay?" She smiled.

"Of course, thanks... well, I think I'll go to bed now! Goodnight!"

"Night' Harry!" said Ron who had started to make himself some grilled marshmallows, and was now sitting crossed-legged on the carpet, making it look like a picnic.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He started to walk up the stairs. Before he entered the bedroom, he heard the sound of the book of "Sickness and death of Wizards in the middle age", sneezing Hermione right in her face.

He wondered what time it was... the moon was lightning up the room, making a ghostly whiteness creep into his bed, falling onto his face like a kiss from someone who once was... 

Alone. He felt so alone, lying here in his big king-size bed, watching the moon and the stars through the hangings of the bed.

_Harry_...

How many times had that name haunted his dreams this night? He couldn't tell.

_Kiss..._

Oh fuck... not again.

"Stop."

_Kiss...!_

"NO!" He sat up, covering his ears with his hands.

"I don't want him!" But you can't forget... the kiss...! "It didn't mean anything! – Nothing!"

_It's too late; you can't stop now, not now..._

"Please...! Stop..." His whole body was trembling. He wanted to hide under the duvet, but he was frozen to his spot on the bed, not able to move. The voices never stopped. They never disappeared. He thought he had got rid of them long time ago. Last time they had come to him, he had been seven years old. One night they just started talking to him. They told him things, things he could still remember literally, word for word. Things about himself.

About... kisses.

About one kiss he hadn't believed in.

Because it was dangerous.

Because it was unthinkable.

Because... it was fate, and he didn't believe in fate.

"Do you believe in fate, Draco?" his father used to ask him. "No", he would repeat, not knowing what else to say. "Good". Fate makes people weak. Fate makes you feel. A Malfoy does not feel, Draco. Remember that".

And he did. And he didn't believe in fate. But this had to be fate, didn't it?  
  
He didn't sleep that night.

---------------------

The first thing Harry noticed, as he walked into the Great Hall next morning was, that Draco was missing. 

He frowned. He couldn't even remember the last time the Slytherin had been absent from breakfast. The boy had always been the centre of attention, always would be.

Harry wasn't blind, he was aware that Draco was a good-looking. A lean and slender body... white... milky skin, silver hair, which fell into his eyes...,-

"Oookay, that's enough already," he told himself, embarrassed for letting himself get that far.

Jeez! He didn't know why he was having these thoughts about the other boys, recently! It seemed that Draco someway had taken a hold at him... he just hoped he would be able to get out before it was too late...!

But somewhere, deep inside his very soul, something told him that he hadn't been quick enough.

He's a lion. A lion waiting for its prey. The darkness surrounds him, making him invisible for anyone who may walk by. 

There it is. Tall and dark, green eyes shining in the shadows. The lion waits. Predators always do. They wait for the right time, the right victim to be so close, they can almost smell the scent of fresh meat.  
  
Now. Attack.

He is taken by surprise. His eyes widen in shock, as the lion attacks its mouth to its victim, firmly pressing the prey against the wall, as he, the lion, moans with pleasure. The prey gasps as the lion force its tongue inside his mouth, exploring every corner, every secret that might be there...

"Mmmmfff... Dra..Draco? Oh god!"" The prey looks at him with eyes filled with confuse... but also, the lion grins evilly. With something much more satisfying:

Lust. He feels it. The lust. He feels it now, at his own body, as the prey now strikes back, biting and sucking at his jaw, making the predator growl with pure pleasure. Suddenly he hears them. The voices. They're stronger than usual, pleading and demanding, loud and filled with anger.

_KISS, KISS, KISS, KISSSSSSSSSSssss!_, They hisses, making him shake with both fear and arouse. "Shit!" he cries.

Then he lets go of the prey, turns around and runs away as fast as he can.  
  
Predators don't leave their preys unfinished.  
  
But he's not a predator.  
  
He's lost.  
  
TBQ


	5. Explanations

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, they totally belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, I would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: I'm finally free to write again! I'm done with school for now, it's Summer! I've been studying a lot these weeks, had to take my Year tests in the different subjects... It was good, got an A in history and a few B's... or is it A- it's called? i hope you'll enjoy chapter 5. There's a lot of dialogs in it, and we finally hear whats wrong with Draco! Please review!

Drunk  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Explanations  
  
It's dark...  
  
Harry let his head fall against the wall, as he stared into the darkness. He didn't know how long he had been sitting here in the hallway, trying to calm his shaking body.

Draco...

He could still feel the other boy's tongue in his mouth; still feel the unbelievable sensation of Draco's hard erection against his tights, as he was pinned between the Slytherin's strong body and the cold stonewall.

And it made him feel sick! Made him feel sick that Draco had made him feel that way. Like... like he was ready to do anything to, and with Draco.  
  
Do I want him? he thought, afraid of hearing the answer.

"You did". He _had_ wanted him. He had wanted Draco ever since that day on the floor, wanted him but not allowing himself to admit that he did. But he couldn't have him.

It's only sex, he thought. It's not him!

He had made the conclusion that he might be gay. - That he was attracted to boys, and that that had to be the reason why he wanted Draco. Not because it was Draco, but because Draco was a boy. Draco was one of the most handsome boys at the school. Harry knew that. Every girl wanted to date him, even some of the boys did! But _he_ didn't.

He told himself that, while he remained at his spot, banging his head against the wall.

"Oh FUCK!"  
  
Draco threw his cloak through the room. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm a bloody idiot", he thought, and then stopped to listen if any of the boys were starting to wake up. 

The loud snoring sound of Crabbe and Goyle filled the room, and made Draco starting to relax. He didn't want anyone to ask him where he had been. That would mean that he would have to think back and remember... and that was one thing he just couldn't do right now.

He slowly stood up and started to undress. He had only just taken off his shirt, when suddenly his body stiffened.

Someone was watching him.

"Hello...?" he whispered, feeling his legs shake underneath him.

"A... anybody here?" Nothing. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Then he took a step back... and fell.  
  
"Ooooow!"

He felt his back collect with something hard, as he fell backwards onto the bed. He tried to grab onto something to stop his falling, and felt his fingers entwine with something soft and smooth. A cloak? He tugged in the soft material, and a read-faced Harry looked up at him, looking flustered and embarrassed.

"You're... crashing me!" Harry gasped, and tried to wriggle free. Draco looked stunned at Harry for a few moments, before he noticed that he was laying on top of the boy, his back pressing Harry down into the madras. "Oh..." He didn't move.

"Why... are you here?" Draco ignored Harry's gurgling and gasping, and pressed his back hard against Harry, making the other boy moaning in pain.

"I..." Harry gasped... "I... wanted to... ask you... gasp why you kissed me! – Please, Draco...!"

Harry's face was slowly turning purple, and Draco rolled off him, got off of the bed, and stood up. He started to take off his pants.

"I don't know"

"What?"

"Potter, I don't know why I kissed you – now go away, you can't be here!"

He threw his pants on the bed and stretched his body. He couldn't help smirking at the sight of Harry's face, when he suddenly realized that Draco was now only wearing a pair of green underwear, and was flexing his muscles right in front of him.

"Uhm...!" Harry's face shifted from purple to tomato red.

"I won't cover for you if anyone see you in here, I'll just tell them that you were trying to steal my green sweater since you don't really own any fancy clothe yourself!"

"Malfoy..."

- "Snape would probably give you a month in detention, you wouldn't actually like that, would you potter?"

"Could you just, -"

- "And I don't think you would be too popular in your little Gryffindor-group anymore, if they knew you had to steal from me, just to get a little bit of style and taste, -!"

"Please Malloy, just SHUT UP!"

Harry got up from the bed and started to walk towards Draco, an irritated frown twisting the scar in his forehead.

"Now, you listen to me! I've been spending almost two whole nights, wondering why you're acting so bloody weird lately! I thought it was just you being your nasty self, but then this happened... you... you kissed me, Malfoy!"

Harry tapped his finger against Drano's chest, poking him with every word.

"You. Kissed. Me. I know I kissed you first, but I was drunk! What is your excuse?" Draco stared at Harry. Just stared. The he finally stammered;

"Schhh, you... are waking up Crabbe and Goyle, they don't really when people disturb their sleeping, it's,-"

Harry slowly raised his wand, looking at Draco dead serious.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you!"

"Before I can tell you anything, I need to show you something fist", Draco whispered. 

They were walking down a corridor, noiseless following the torches, which were leading to the library. They silently opened the door, and sneaked into the dusty library.

"Oh shit!" Harry suddenly hissed.

Draco looked at him confusingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Norris! She's coming this way!"

"How do you know tha, -!" Draco started, but Harry grabbed his arm forcefully, and pulled him under an old cloak.

"Very nifty Potter, and old cloak? You don't think cats can see old cloaks?", Draco drawled, and watched as Mrs. Norris swept into the library, looking around the room with her evil yellow eyes.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak", Harry said, holding the cloak tighter around them. "She can't see us, but she'll hear us is if you don't shut up!"

"Alright, alright... jeez, you Gryffindors are really touchy!"

"SCHHH!"

As soon as Mrs. Norris left the room, Harry removed the cloak. He took one look at Draco and laughed.

Draco's hair was standing right up in the air, making him look like a model from a modern muggle magazine.

"You... you should see yourself!" Harry snickered and brushed away a tear from his eyes. Draco pulled a hand through his wild hair, and tried to somehow smooth it. "You want to hear my secret or what?!" he hissed. He hated when his hair wasn't in perfect shape.

Harry stopped grinning, and became serious once again.

"Sorry. Now, what is it that you want me to see?"

"I'll show you." Draco disappeared behind a bookshelf, and returned with an old, dusty book in his hands.

"This is the book of all the pure-blooded wizard families in the world. There's a chapter about each family, writings about possible curses or intrigues".

Harry looked at Draco's white, milky skin as the boy's hands roamed over the book, flipping through the pages, searching for something in the old yellowish paper.

"Here it is".

Harry woke up from his coma, and took the book from Draco, and read the headline at the chapter.

"_The Malfoy family_...! Ha! I bet this is the longest chapter in the book", he smirked.

Draco sighed impatiently. "Just read, okay?"

"Alright then... '_Curses on the Malfoy Family'_... hmmm, interesting!"

"Potter!"

"Sorry! Uhm... _"The Malfoy family is the only family who is cursed by the "Reproduction Spell". This spell, have been used by many well-known Wizards for many generations. The spell is forcing the wizard to stay with a woman for many years, without falling out of love with her. It's said that a child conceived by a powerful and loving couple, is brought up to be a much stronger and more powerful Wizard than its parents. The "Reproduction Spell" is also protecting the family's reputation, as neither the Wizard nor the Witch, is able to leave a relationship based on the curse..."_ "God, Malfoy this is horrible! That's not even real love!" Harry looked at the book, shocked.

"Just... keep reading, will you". Draco looked paler than usually, and he starred out of the window with an empty gaze. "

_... The spell is taking its grip on its victim, as soon as the couple's lips touch for the first time. The cursed Wizard will therefore immediately, grow a strong love and affection towards his partner, and will not be able to leave this person again. It's therefore extremely important, that the cursed individual's first kiss, is with that Witch, he wants to spend the rest of his life with."_

Harry stopped reading and slowly looked up to meet Draco's eyes. He felt a wave of despair wash over him. This was not good.

"You... you mean, I..."

"I'm cursed, Potter".

"But... I... you.... we...?!" Harry stammered, slowly starting to understand the horrible and nasty truth.

"When my father met my mother, he knew she would be a perfect match for him", Draco said, closing his eyes and resting his head against a bookshelf.

"She was rich, popular and beautiful. She would represent my father perfectly in the Wizarding-world. She would look strong and powerful by his side, and therefore, she was the girl my father gave his first kiss to. They have been together ever since, and they will stay together till their deaths. When you kissed me on the night of the Yule Ball, you awoke the curse inside me. I'm not able to control myself anymore, Potter," Draco yelled. "

I'm in fucking love with you". Draco had to close his eyes tight together, to stop himself from crying. Saying this out loud to Harry had been harder than he had ever imagined.

"But... ", Harry asked, his voice slightly trembling. "What about me?"

Draco flew up from his chair.

"WHAT? What about you?? How can you ask me something like this, when I've just told about the situation you've put me in?" He couldn't stop himself from screaming the words out, not caring if anybody heard him.

"No, schhh! Calm down, that's not I meant!" Harry quickly put a hand over Draco's mouth. When Draco seemed to relax, he removed it and looked at Draco seriously.

"I meant... You're... in ehm... in love... with me... ", Harry said, blushing deeply.

"But... how about the other way around? What happens to the person who's not cursed?"

Draco closed his eyes for a few minutes. Then he looked up at Harry, an evil smirk dancing on his lips.

"He will eventually fall in love with his partner, was well. The love will grow for both of the individuals for everyday." He spat out the words, not able to hide his desperation anymore.

"That's why I need you to stay the fuck out of my way, Potter!" perhaps the love will fade if we don't see each other".

"That wouldn't be hard for me to agree to", Harry said angrily. - "But we can't avoid each other every day. Not when we're having classes together, eat in the same room and goes in the same school...!"

"Isn't there any other option?"

"Yes... "Draco said, now looking almost scary, as he looked at Harry with wild eyes. "But that contains me and you, in a bed fucking like rabbits!"

"What!!?" Harry shrieked, feeling dizzy with shock. "We can't do that!"

"Well, you wanted another option, didn't you," Draco drawled. "My father told me that in a homosexual relationship, sleeping together would break the spell. No kids are coming out of it anyway, so the curse won't work in the right way. "God this is so complicated!"

Harry looked at Draco's slumbered form, and the felt guilt starting to gnaw in him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

Draco didn't answer him. He remained silent, hiding his face in his palms, breathing deeply.  
  
"I don't know what would be worse," Harry thought".

"Having sex with Draco, or starting to fall for him... because if I only start to love that pale boy, I don't think I will be capable of stopping again".  
  
The night passed by, as the silence slowly surrounded the two boys.  
  
TBQ

Again, please review ;)


	6. Voices

Authors Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Jessica. You're my rock, girl!

Man! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've enjoyed my Holiday, the danish weather has been excellent! Much better than expected! I was visiting Malta in June. Lovely island, just a little too warm! There wasn't too much to do down there, so I just sat and thought about ideas to Drunk! Then I got home, and I was just way too busy to write anything! I've started school, my second year in high school, sigh! It's going to be a tuff year, but I promise I won't forget about Drunk, I couldn't! Hugs story Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!

Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming!

Voices

"It's late, Malfoy..."

Harry looked at Malfoy from his spot at the floor. He couldn't read the expression on the other boys face, and it scared him.

Draco had been sitting there, in the window frame for almost an hour; his head turned slightly away from Harry, looking at something or... nothing outside the darkened glass.

Harry couldn't help staring at the smooth, white skin on Draco's neck. In the pale moonlight, the skin gloved with a whiteness that looked almost unnatural. He wanted to reach out and touch that whiteness, wanted to lick... okay, stop! He shook his head violently.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked instead, looking at dusty floor.

Draco didn't answer.

"- Look... I'm sorry, Malfoy! I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do!"

Draco remained silent, and just kept staring out of the window. Harry felt himself starting to lose his patience. "God Draco, just... say _something_! Anything!"

Finally, Draco slowly turned his head. Grey eyes burned into Harry's, as the White face cracked into an evil smile.

"Sleep with me".

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. Fuck me."

"No way, Malfoy!"

"Then we have nothing to talk about, Potter" Draco turned his head back to the blackness, and left Harry looking flustered and shocked at the back of his neck.

"You can't expect me to want to sleep with you", Harry yelled. "That's just sick! I'm not even gay, and, -"

"Is that so, Potter?" Draco jumped down from the window frame, and slowly walked towards Harry.

"I don't think you're as straight as you think you are, Golden Boy! Remember, YOU kissed me _first_!"

Draco looked down into Harry's eyes, and smirked evilly. "And you too seemed to enjoy it when I kissed you in the hallway, so don't play innocent!"

Harry gulped and backed into the wall. "Wh-why would you think that I enjoyed it", he said a little too bravely.

Draco smiled, but he it wasn't a friendly smile. He lent down and whispered; "Let's just say I could _feel_ it, okay?" Then he turned around and stalked toward his seat at the window.

"What does it feels like?"

Draco stopped. "What? You want to know how it feels to have something hard poki, -"

"NO! Not that", Harry said horrified. "I...I just wanted to know how... how it feels to be...you know, in love..."

Draco leaned against the wall and watched Harry curiously. A red flush was starting to reach Harry's cheeks, and the dark haired boy, slowly turned away his face.

"Why do you want to know, Potter?"

The flush became even redder. "Uhm... it's just that... I've never been in love myself so I guess I'm just... curious?"

Draco started to wander toward Harry again, wanting the Gryffindor to suffer some more.

"You want to know how much I want you, don't you? You want to know about my dreams of you, all the juicy details, all the romantic moments..." He leaned in so that his mouth was just beside Harry's ear and whispered:

"You want to know if I'm undressing you with my eyes every time I see you, if the sight of you is making me sweat from desperation to reach out and... Touch you. You want to know how deeply I feel for you how, if my heart is fluttering right now because I'm near you, almost close enough to..."

Harry held his breath. He thought he was going to faint when Draco slowly leaned in, and he manically closed his eyes, waiting, wanting, needing...

But nothing happened. Draco stepped back and looked at Harry closely. He couldn't help smirking at the puzzled look on Harry's face.

"So, Potter... if you want to know what love is like, you have to feel it yourself... I can't tell you."

Then he turned around and stalked out of the room, leaving Harry flushed and not just a little confused.

"What's wrong, mate? You have been so awfully quite these past days?"

Ron sent Harry a worried look, while he filled his plate with pancakes.

Harry shrugged and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. "Nothing's wrong, Ron it's just all the homework, it's hard to keep up on them."

Ron gave Harry a relived smile and sat up straighter.

"Yeah, I also thought Professor Flitwick was extremely hard to us today, can you believe it? Eight pages about 'The Ghosts Government Trough the Ages' to _Friday_? Bloody hell, what does he think we are? A living history book?"

Harry leaned back and listened to Ron's talking. He was just letting his mind drift away to last night's events, when suddenly Draco entered the Great Hall.

Harry felt his stomach flip over. He followed the Slytherin with his eyes, as Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and began to fill his plate.

"Harry? Hello? Are you there?"

"Sorry, what?" Harry looked at Ron puzzled. He had been looking at Draco eating, and hadn't heard Ron's last comment.

"I asked you who you are going to take to the Ravenclaw Party?"

Oh no. He had forgot all about the Party. One Sunday, there had been a big sign in back of the Great Hall, inviting everybody in school to a party arranged by the Ravenclaw students. "There will be butter beers, balloons and great music" Luna Lovegood later told them, when Ron asked her about the party. "And best of all, no teachers!"

"I don't know whom to ask" Harry shrugged, and took a sip of his orange juice. "Perhaps Ginny?"

That seemed to make Ron happy, and the two of them left the table, and started to walk to class.

"Who can to tell me how to concoct a perfect 'Illusion' potion?"

Snape's eyes drifted through the classroom, eying every single student before settling on Harry.

"I knew it!" Harry whispered to Hermione.

Snape had been in a horrible mood, ever since he walked into the classroom.

Now it seemed, that Harry was his victim of the day. Or in fact, any other day.

"Er... an 'Illusion' potion? I don't know sir..."

Snape smiled evilly.

"So, Mr. Potter... perhaps you would like to clean the room after class, seeing that you clearly haven't read your homework or learned anything from your last Potion lesson?" He raised a greasy eyebrow, looking at Harry smugly.

"Yes... sir. I would love to clean the floor," Harry said through gritted teeth. He didn't dare challenging Snape right now, especially when Hermione was giving him a varyingly look, wordlessly asking him not to make any stupid comments.

He suddenly felt some ones eyes on him. He slowly turned his head, and his eyes locked with Draco's in what seemed like several minutes. He couldn't read Draco's expression. He was looking at him blankly, but there was something behind that grey shall... something deep and...

Draco blinked and turned his attention toward the blackboard. Harry kept looking at his profile for a few seconds. Then he sighed, and started taking notes with a weird feeling spreading in his chest.

Harry stayed in class when the bell rang, and started wash spilled potion off floor.

His classmates had already started to leave, but Crabbe and Goyle were standing at the door, waiting for Draco to gather his stuff.

"Potter's playing charwoman!" Goyle snorted, sounding (and looking) like a dying pig.

"Hey Draco, Potter's lying on the floor, don't you always say, that you should always kick someone who's lying down!"

Draco walked up behind Goyle. He looked at Harry and shrugged. "Let's go..."

"You can go first, Drac!" Crabbe said. "No one will hear him scream in here, Professor Snape is gone, -"

"We can't bloody _beat _him!!" Draco yelped, looking horrified.

The room went silent. Harry stared at Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco.

"Uhm..." Draco said.

"We can't beat _him_, I won't have my shoes covered in his dirt", Draco finally said smiling victoriously. "He's not worth it".

Crabbe grinned. "Good one Drac, we don't want to get Potter-dirt on us!"

"No, we don't. Now, let's go, you oafs don't want to miss lunch".

Harry could swear that Draco gave him a secret wink, before he walked through the door.

But it was probably only his imagination...

"_Draco... "_

"_Draco... Listen to us, Draco..."_

Oh no. Not again...

"Leave me alone!"

"_You know it is fate"_

"_You know what he is... what you are"_

"It's not what you think... it wasn't meant to be, it was an accident!"

"_Everything happens for a reason" _

"_Maybe you need to open up your eyes, dearest Draco"_

"No. I don't believe you. It could have been anyone!"

"_You must believe... in fate"_

"_In love" _

"NO!"

...

Malfoys never cries.

"Draco?"

"WHAT?"

Draco pulled the bed curtains aside, looking at Crabbe angrily.

"Who were you talking to, Draco?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone you stupid idiot!" Draco hissed. "What do you want?"

"Your owl just arrived with this - hey what have you done to your eyes, they're all red, -"

"THANK you, Vincent!" Draco said, taking the white envelope that Crabbe was holding out to him.

It was wearing the Malfoys' family seal, a silver sword.

"It's from dad... "He took the envelope. "You may go now, Vincent."

He watched Crabbe disappear trough the portrait hole, before he settled himself on his pillow, slowly opening the letter.

He read it quickly.

Then he let the creamy-white parchment fall from his hands, onto the sheets.

His face had paled.

"It's time..."

TBQ

Authors Notes: I hope you liked it! Please review!! More to come...


	7. Fitting

Authors Notes: Hello you all! Thanking so much for reviewing my story! It means a whole lot to me! FeliceCorvis, I know that there hasn't been too many transitions between the scenes. That's because I didn't really know how to do it, I tried with the but I replaced them right next to each other, and it only works if you do it like this . Weird!

This chapter is a bit longer than the the usual lengh. I had too much to say, I guess, haha! But I hope you'll like it, and again... review!

Drunk

Chapter 7

Fitting

_Dear Son_

_I am happy to know that you are doing well in school. __I am hearing only good about you from your teachers! __Especially Severus Snape has given me his biggest compliments.__You have grown up to be a big wizard, my son, and I have big plans with your life._

_But there is someone else, wanting you right now! Our Lord has spoken.__He wants to see you soon, Draco. He wants you to join us. __He has chosen you to become his new protégé, he will teach you how to become __a Death Eater and how to use dark magic. __This is a great opportunity for you, my son. I am very proud of you!_

_I send you this little necklace. You will always carry it.__When it glows red, you will take your broom and meet me outside the Hog's Head.__Your mom is giving you her best wishes._

_Lucius_

Draco looked at the little necklace in his hand. It was beautiful; a little round silver coin with a beautiful sword, cutting through something that looked like a lion.¨

He took a deep breath, and put the necklace around his neck. If felt cold against his skin. He started shaking. He suddenly couldn't control his body.

This came as a big shock to him - well, not exactly, he had been aware of his father's plans with him. He knew that his father would, eventually, make him a Death Eater. - He just hadn't believed it would happen this fast.

Ever since he was a boy, his father would tell him "Bedtime stories", as he called them. Stories about a great man, a hero who was meant to rule the world, get rid of the mixed bloods. Muggles, Mudbloods... Draco had never liked those stories. They were always so bloody and macabre. They scared him.

He had been living under a roof of murders.

Many nights, he had heard men come to visit his father. Many of them came to get some money, to get out of the country with. He often heard things like; "There's blood everywhere!", "...But the girl was too dangerous a witness, so I had to close her mouth" – and so on, being spoken.

He had learned that some wizards was better than others, that certain people didn't deserve to live, and that one day, he would have to prove his worth to his master... Voldemort.

Still, he was not ready to face _him_ yet. Deep down, he figured, he had probably hoped that in the end, _maybe_ just_ maybe,_ would Voldemort not even need him in his army!

But now he did, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothing.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling like there was something he had forgot.

He got dressed, and walked down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He sat down beside Neville, and started buttering a piece of bread.

"So, Harry, who's the lucky lady?" Seamus grinned, and took the seat at Harry's left side.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"The Party, you moron! What else?" Seamus took the can with orange juice, and looked at him. "You do have a date, don't you?"

"Shit", Harry mumbled, looking at his half buttered bread. "Is the Party really today?"

"Indeed it is!" Seamus said with an unhappy glare. "You need to find yourself a date, and you need to do it now!"

"I know, I know!" Harry yelled frustrated. "I just don't know who..."

"Hi Harry!" Ginny sat down opposite Harry and Seamus. She smiled shyly.

"Ginny!" said Harry almost relieved. "Uhm I know it's a bit late, but... would you like to go to the Ravenclaw Party with me?"

"Oh..." Ginny looked like she was going to explode from suppressed excitement. "I... I would love to!"

"Great!" Harry said, smiling. "Then it's a deal!"

Ginny flushed and looked down at the table. Harry took a bite of his bread, and started discussing the Party with Seamus.

He didn't notice one pair of silver Grey eyes, studying him intensely from the Slytherin table.

* * *

"I wonder whom Potter will take to the Party" Pansy Parkinson drawled, while she combed her hair with long, gentle sweeps. "It's probably that mudblood, Granger. He has no taste!"

Draco shot a look towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was sitting surrounded by his house fellows, laughing about something. He turned his head to look at Pansy. "I don't think so, I've head that Granger is going with some guy from Ravenclaw".

"Really? She probably paid him to do it!" she snorted. "But who's Potter going with if it's not Granger?"

"Maybe he doesn't even have a date?" Draco hoped he didn't sound too hopefully. Somehow, he didn't like the thought of Harry having a date. "_Maybe because you want him for yourself"_ He thought, but then shrugged it off. He couldn't let himself go too far with his obsession. Not if he had any intention at getting out of this mess!

He sneaked a glare in Harry's direction. He was talking to that Weasley girl. She was smiling and flipping her hair in a seductive way.

Draco hated her.

"I... I would love to!" he heard the redheaded girl say.

"Great! Then it's a deal!" Harry then said out loud, giving Weasley a big, happy smile.

Draco spluttered coffee out over the table.

"What's wrong?" Goyle asked, looking at Draco worryingly. "Nothing, just choked on my coffee..." Suddenly he felt very tired, almost drained of energy. He coughed. A huge lump was starting to fill up his throat, and he hid his face in his hands. His whole body was hurting. It felt like, big, fat worms were gnawing at his brain, and the lump in his throat was getting bigger and bigger, threatening to choke him. He whimpered quietly.

"I...I don't feel well... I think I'll go lay down for a few minutes." He stood up. His legs swayed menacingly, and he had to grab a hold on his chair.

"Fine, but you _have _be get well soon, Draco dear, you do remember that I'm your date tonight, right?" Pansy said. She have him an "I'll-kill-you-if-you-turn-me-down" look.

"Well, thank you for your concern, I love you too!" he spat irritated. "I just need to get some sleep, I promise I'll be there tonight."

"Good."

As soon as he stepped out of the Great Hall, he started to run. He ran as fast as he could, down the corridors, which lead to the Slytherin Dungeons, and through the portrait hole. He only just managed to get to the toilet; then he bended over, and threw up on the floor.

When it finally stopped, he collapsed on the floor, just letting his head, rest on the cold stone, trying to get his breath back to normal. What was happening to him? He had never read about anything like this. It had something to do with the Curse, he was sure of that. But did something like side effects really exist in this matter?

"God...!" he thought. "Will I get like this, every time I see Potter with someone else?" "Will I get insanely jealous and throw up all over the place?"

He was in deep shit.

* * *

"Wow, Harry, you look like a million!"

Hermione contemplated Harry with an impressed look.

"I feel like an idiot!"

Dean and Seamus had refused to see Harry coming to the party wearing his old boring clothe, which mostly consisted of a pair of grey trousers and a matching sweater.

"We've bought you some new clothes," Seamus had said happily, when him and Dean had rushed into the dormitory, throwing a big bag of clothe in front of Harry.

Of course he had refused to wear it. He had looked at the two pairs of clothes, not knowing which one he hated the most.

"Come on, Harry! It's a teacher-free party, you have to at least look good tonight!"

"Well thank you!"

"You know what I mean... now try it on!"

And here he stood now, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't even recognize his own reflection.

He was wearing black, slim leather pants. They were tight, but lose enough to be respectable. His new shirt was red: Dark red, and unbuttoned right before his chest. His glasses had been removed from his nose, and he was now wearing contacts. His thick, black hair was slightly gelled, so that it was sticking up in a cool stylish way. "I'm actually kind of hot!" he thought, staring at the stranger in the mirror. But he didn't like the thought of the whole school, seeing him like this; trying to look like something he was not. "I wonder what _he _thinks, -! Oookay, enough already!" He cursed himself under his breath.

"Hermione, I can't go like this, -" he tried.

"Shut up, you are gorgeous!" she said, flashing him a big white smile. "The girls will go nuts about you!"

"You are not that bad looking yourself." Harry said. Hermione was wearing jeans and a green top, which showed her curves, that not even Harry could help sneak a look at.

"Thank you very much! Now, let's go down stairs, your date is waiting!"

They walked down the stairs together, and stepped out in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron, who had been talking to Neville, turned around and gaped. "Hey! Harry... Wow, you're looking cool! Seamus, look, your experiment turned out to be a success!"

"I know!" said Seamus, and grinned. "I'm good!"

"Hey Harry..."

Ginny shyly came to stand at his side. She looked nice in a pink dress, her hair glittering with something that looked like little silver snowflakes.

"You look very beautiful, Ginny," Harry said warmly, playing his role as a gentleman perfectly.

Gunny blushed and looked away. "Thanks... you too!"

"Now," Hermione said. "let's go!"

* * *

The Great Hall had never looked as glamorous as it did, that Friday night. Torches in different colours was lighting up the hall, making it look like a Disco, as Harry remembered some muggles calling that kind of party. The long tables had been removed to stand against the long stone walls, making a big empty space, which would be used as a dancing floor later. The other students were already helping themselves to some butter beer and other refreshments. Harry even noticed some 7th years, smuggling a big bottle of Wizard Whisky, under a table.

"Harry, they are looking at you!" Hermione suddenly whispered in his left ear.

He looked over his shoulder, as saw a small group of Hufflepuff girls, giggling and pointing in his direction.

He ignored Hermione's smirking, and instead tried to concentrate on making Ginny feel comfortable. She was shaking with nervousness, and didn't seem to be able to say one single word to him without stammering.

Harry knew that Ginny fancied him. He had seen her long looks, her blushing cheeks and the way she would casually flip her hair when he was around. He thought it was quite flattering, but he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. - That he didn't want her, like she wanted him.

"Why don't you go get a table for us, and I'll fix us something to drink!" he said, making another attempt on making Ginny loosen her tight grip on his arm.

"O—okay!" She finally let go of him, and disappeared in the crowd.

He sighed relieved. Then he went to get some drinks at one of the tables.

He had just got his hands on two butter beers, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Potter..."

He slowly turned around. Draco was standing beside him, opening a butter beer. Harry couldn't help staring at Draco fascinated:

The Slytherin was wearing white khaki pants, which were loose, but tightened on his butt (not that Harry noticed!) and a tight silver blouse, in which a hint of his firm belly was revealed. His hair was loose and fell into his eyes. The locks looked almost unbelievable soft. Again, Harry felt the urge to reach out and touch those silky strands...

"Malfoy..." Harry instead answered, looking everywhere else that at Draco and his hot outfit.

"You look good..."

Harry's head snapped up, staring at Draco. "I'm sorry...?"

"I said: you look good." Draco smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Red really fits you, you know."

"Oh... uhm... so do you" Harry said blushing.

"Thanks... I know."

"So... how are you?" Harry hadn't talked to Draco in about two days. He felt a little guilty. It was his fault Draco was in trouble, and he hadn't tried to even _think_ about a cure, or a spell to reverse the love that Draco was supposed to be feeling.

"How do you think?" Draco looked at the dancing couples. They were floating around in the darkness, only lit up by the faint, colouring torchlights. He looked exhausted, Harry noticed. Pale, and with small, dark, rings under his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to answer on that one, and the two of them watched their fellow students, party in silence.

"If this wasn't an ordinary school party, I would have asked you to dance..." Draco suddenly said, still looking at the scenery.

"Really?" Harry said, laughing. I didn't know you could dance?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Potter" Draco said, his eyes burning into Harry's, making his knees go weak.

Suddenly, It felt like everything around them had stopped moving. There was no one in the world except Draco and himself. The music had stopped. The light had faded. The only light now to be seen, shone from Draco's steel grey eyes, enchanting Harry. He couldn't break through. He couldn't stop staring.

He was trapped.

"Harry?"

"Harry, what are you doing...?"

The music came back, and Harry snapped out of the spell. He blinked.

Ginny looked at him worriedly. She looked from him, to Draco and then back to him again.

"Has he done anything to you, Harry?" She asked, throwing a protective arm around his waist. "You look weird, I don't like it!"

Harry didn't answer. He looked at Draco. The other boy was watching him with an unreadable expression. His grey eyes looked darker, almost black.

"No, he... no." Harry was so confused; he didn't know what to say. Ginny grabbed his arm, pulling him. "Let's take a seat, I've found a table for us... Harry?"

Harry didn't move. She pulled him a bit more forcefully. "Harry? HARRY?"

"Harry..."

This time it was Draco saying his name. Once again, his eyes met those silver pair.

"Come with me." Draco turned around and started walking through the hall, passing the dancing couples, continuing towards the front door.

Without knowing why, Harry tear himself away from Ginny who gave a yelp of surprise, and ran after Draco outside the cold winter night.

"Draco...?" he panted, exhausted from running. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was starting to use Malfoy's first name without thinking about it. He looked around at the castle ground.

Draco was leaning against the wall of the castle, his eyes closed. When he heard Harry, he looked up, smiling faintly.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Well... you asked me to..." Harry suddenly felt very stupid. He started to back away. Why _did_ he follow Draco? He wasn't sure.

"You didn't have to, you could have stayed with the Weasley girl."

"I know."

Draco walked to him slowly. He looked deadly beautiful in the pale moonlight. Harry almost shriek.

"I think you felt something in there, Harry..." Draco's face was close to his. His eyes half closed. "I felt it too..." His words were only a whisper. He let a cold, soft hand run along Harry's left arm. Harry shuddered.

"I think... the spell is... acting aggressively... because It's been so long since we last... kissed..."

Draco closed the distant between them. Their lips met, and Harry melted into the touch of that certain boy, he'd never dreamed would ever get near him like this. Sworn enemies, kissing, touching... _fitting_.

Harry sighed into Draco mouth. It was an incredible surreal feeling, having Draco this close again. This time though, they both wanted it. Draco's hand found Harry's and their fingers entwined. "Mmmm..." Harry mumbled against Draco's lips, opening his mouth further for Draco to enter.

When his lips met Harry's, Draco knew that he must have died and come to heaven. He pressed against the other boy, letting his hand trail down Harry's firm body, finding his hand and curling his fingers around Harry's. He had needed this... his body and mind had been lusting for Harry, calling for him, making Draco insane. He was here now, co close... he felt that no matter what happened, he could never let Harry go. Never. This was what he needed; this was the only way to keep him from destroying himself with misery. The Spell forced him. Love forced him.

With a silent moan, he stuck his tongue inside Harry's mouth, meeting Harry's, which sent waves of emotions through his body and to his groin. He was shaking fiercely from suppressed desire, his whole body was burning, and the sick feeling he had felt in his stomach earlier, had been replaced with a feeling of uncontrollable happiness.

He didn't know how long they'd been standing there, outside the castle, kissing passionately in the moonlight, but suddenly Harry pulled back. "Draco..." His sounded breathless.

Draco opened his eyes a little. He looked at Harry. The Gryffindor's face was only a couple of inches away, but to Draco it felt seemed as a mile.

"What...?" He couldn't take his eyes of Harry's swollen lips. "_So sweet_..." he thought.

"There's something glowing underneath your blouse...!"

"Glowing...?" He looked down. "Oh shit!"

He grabbed under his blouse, and took out the necklace. The little coin was glowing with a deep red light. He closed his hand around it.

"Shit... I have to go!" _Accio broom_!" A long, grey Prestissimo arrived within seconds, and Draco took off. Harry was still in shock after the kiss. He stared after Draco, who had already disappeared behind the towers of the castle. His heart was racing, and he remained standing in the cold night, the soft but icing wind, brushing over his cheeks.

He had never felt so alone in his life. He felt like something had been taking from him, and didn't know if he would ever get it back.

And he missed him...

TBQ

Authors Notes: What will happen next? Wait and watch! I'll try to update soon, I promise!


	8. Breaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any of J.K's characters, I would never steal anything from her and claim it as my own. I respect her her much, she's my favourite author and I love her books.

Authors Notes: First of all I want to give a big THANKS! to all my readers, THANk you for reviewing my story, it's fantastic and I'm so grateful that you even want to read it! Rema Lupa, thank you for giving me advices with the POV. I'm just now sure I know what you mean? Ellie37, No. I don't think Ginny's Harry's type neither. As you may have guessed, I really dislike her. Sorry to all fans of Ginny. Klover P, Princesspepper, Malfoy's Kitten, Ssjmiraitrks, Earwen Tiwele and to everybody else who's reviewing, THANK YOU! You are the reason I keep writing! I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. remember, I have no Beta so many apologizes for my bad spelling/gramma.

WARNING: This chapter is R rated. It contains violence, rape and blood. If you can't take this, please don't read it ;)

* * *

Drunk 

Chapter 8

Breaking

"Step closer, boy!"

A thin, shrieking voice cut its way through a black hood, which covered the face of a tall, man sitting on a gigantic throne in the middle of a big hall.

Draco looked at his father, who nodded and took a step towards the throne.

His whole body was shaking, and it took all his courage to keep his face calm, his eyes cold and emotionless, as he stared at the place on the hood at which he knew, a pair of red, evil eyes was watching him.

His father had been waiting for him at the Hog's Head. "You're late, Son!"

"I'm sorry"...

Lucius had given him a cold glare. "Take this. This will lead you straight to the meeting's place. I won't tell you where it's being held; you are still too young to get that kind of information. Draco nodded. He knew he wasn't allowed to ask too many questions. _"Do as you are told to do!"_ That was his father's favourite line, and to Draco it was a mantra to remember.

His father held out a small silver coin. Draco looked at it.

"A Transit Key..." It was more a statement than a question.

"Indeed. Touch it, and I will meet you outside the hall."

Draco took the coin. He only just sensed how cold the little coin felt in his hand, before the ground disappeared under his feet, and he was being thrown through the air. Suddenly, he felt the earth, and he looked up, shaking his head, trying to clear his head from the ride.

A big stone gate was heaving in front of him. He took a deep breath, and then he knocked three times and waited...

"Lucius, take off my hood!"

Draco saw his father, hurrying through the circle of Death Eaters to stand beside Voldemort.

He carefully took a hold in the black material, and slowly, almost too slow, he slid off the hood.

Draco tried not to gasp with horror.

The years of being defeated time after time by Harry, had made this, once a big, strong wizard, look like a monster from one of the muggle-fairy tales, that Draco secretly had been reading when he was a little boy. His face was white as new fallen snow. His eyes were red and hanging, and slowly watering from the light, which shone in his red pupils. It looked like a fire burned deep inside them; it was making its way through Draco, opening his chest, exploring his soul for every person in the room to see. Draco felt his legs starting to give up underneath him, and he fell forward, feeling his knees making contact with the hard stone floor with a cracking sound.

"Your son is weak, Lucius", Voldemort said, looking at the kneeling Draco with a disgusted grimace. "Make him stand up!"

Draco felt someone grabbing his arms, and two Death Eaters pulled him to his feet fiercely.

"Look at me, Draco!" Voldemort commanded with a hoarse, angry yell.

Draco slowly lifted his head. His eyes made contact with Voldemort's, but this time, he held the gaze, forcing himself to be strong.

"You father has told me, that you are aware of my plans with you, am I right?"

Draco nodded. "You must answer me when I ask you something!" Voldemort spat.

"Yes my lord!" Draco said, still looking straight at Voldemort.

"He's a brave little devil, your son", Voldemort said, his attention turned towards Luicus, a small evil smile playing on his thin, white lips. "Perhaps he needs a lesson to be taught before I take him under my wing..."

Voldemort stepped down from his throne, and made his way down to Draco. Draco held his breath as Voldemort came closer, taking his wand from his robe.

"You will learn how to obey my wishes, boy!" Voldemort was now so close Draco could smell the sickening reek of death, which seemed to cling to Voldemort like a bunch of parasites.

He lifted his wand and poked Draco's cheek. Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the spell to hit him. Nothing happened. Instead he felt a cold, bony finger tracing the line of his jaw. With shock, he opened his eyes and saw Voldemort looking hungrily at him.

"You are a very beautiful young man, Draco," he said, touching Draco's silver hair. "I bet every student at Hogwarts is dreaming naughty dreams about you... but I can tell that you are sill a... _virgin_?"

"My lord," Draco suddenly heard his father brake in. "You do remember, Draco is under the shield of the family curse, he can't, -"

"Lucius, be careful not to forget one little thing about me", Voldemort said, turning his head to Lucius. "I am to be said, the greatest wizard to walk on this earth. I have killed many men, many women and just as many children. Do you not think I know everything about your family? Every, little detail, every little spell, curse and prophecy! Do you not think I know that, Lucius?"

Voldemort's voice was dangerously kind and calm. Draco looked at his father. Lucius' face was turning red. For the first time in his life, Draco's father looked... scared?

"My lord, I apologise, I didn't mean to offend You, I, -"

"Offend me, Lucius? Oh no, but you _did_ question my knowledge, and for that you must pay –_CRUCIUS_!"

Draco watched his father, as he flew up in air, he's arms and legs twisting and turning in every impossible direction. He didn't make any sound, didn't scream or cry out in pain. "_So cold_..." Draco thought, listening to the cracking sound of bones braking in his father's body.

Finally, it stopped, and his father fell to the ground, not moving but breathing heavily.

"To your information, Lucius", Voldemort said, not even carrying to look at his victim, "I have a spell which will reverse the family curse for a few hours. Draco will still be under the curse when I'm through with him." Then he made a gesture to the two Death Eaters, who were still holding on to Draco, and disappeared into a hole in the wall behind the throne.

* * *

Harry shuddered. 

He didn't know how long he'd been standing out here on the Hogwarts ground, looking after Draco, but his legs was starting to freeze off, and he soon realized, that they never managed to get their cloaks with them. He was just on his way toward the main entrance, when he suddenly heard big sobs coming from a close shrubbery. He followed the sound, and there, behind a big tree sat Ginny.

"Ginny? What on earth are you doing out here?"

He kneeled beside her. She was shaking violently, her knees pressed against her chest while she rocked back and forth, hiding her face in her hands.

"Ginny..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME!" Ginny now looked at him, her eyes red from all the crying, long black strains of wet mascara colouring her cheeks.

"You ask me to go to the Party with you, and then you just _leave_?

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, I really am, I, -"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses, you left me in there, looking so fucking _stupid_! Everybody was looking at me, andall the Slytherin's were laughing...and... andwhy did you follow _Malfoy_ out here?

Harry froze.

"I... he insulted me, and I wanted to beat him up!" He knew it sounded stupid, but he didn't know what else to say.

Ginny studiet him for a moment. Then she sighed deeply. "Fine... but don't ever leave me again like that, got it?"

He smiled weakly. "Got it."

She stood up and brushed her dress."I'm goingto go to bed.Are you coming?"

"Er... I forgot something, you just go ahead! I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said.

She smiled and nodded. Then she walked into the castle.

Slowly, Harry stood up too, and walked through the gate. He made sure nobody saw him sneak his way through the Great Hall, and when he walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, he watched his steps so that he wouldn't make any noise. He didn't have the energy to explain where he'd been to anyone right now, and he new that many Gryffindor boys brought their dates to the tower, having their wicked way with them on the soft couches in the common room.

He reached his bed without running into someone, and crawled under the sheets. He lay there, looking at the full moon which shone with a pale, ghostly light, reminding Harry of a certain boy.

"Malfoy..." he whispered. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Where are you taking me? Let go!" 

The two Death Eaters pushed Draco into the secret room into which, Voldemort had just disappeared, and closed the door.

Darkness surrounded him, as he stood there, in the middle of a small room. The air was thick of dust and a nauseatingly smell reached Draco's nostrils, making him feel sick and on the edge of throwing up.

He was scared. He had no idea what was going on, and what Voldemort was going to do, but he knew it wasn't good. He remembered the way Voldemort had looked at him in the hall, and he shuddered.

Suddenly, a door to his left opened, and Voldemort stepped in, looking dangerously tall in the small room.

"Lumos!" he said, and his wand gloved, lightening up the small cell, as Draco now found himself in. He watched Voldemort, as his lord lit up some torches, making light enough for Draco to get a closer look at the cell. There weren't any furniture except for a small bed and a little table. He looked at the bed.

He suddenly understood.

"Come here, boy".

Voldemort was standing in the other end of the room. He had a dangerously victorious look on his ugly face, and he was holding out a long, bony hand.

Draco didn't move.

"Come... _here!"_

Draco took a few steps toward Voldemort. His whole body was shaking with fear, sweat was forming in his forehead, and he the sickening feeling in his stomach, was now so strong, he thought he would soon faint.

"Look at me, Draco Malfoy!" Voldemort commanded.

Draco looked up.

"I am no longer a man. I am no longer handsome as I once was. I have no partners in my life anymore; no one would like to touch me as I'm starting to fall apart. But I still have needs, and I will make sure that my needs will be fulfilled. And Draco, you are still young; your body is still fresh and new... untouched...! Tonight you will be mine, and I will take your body and use it."

He run a thin, white hand down Draco's chest, and Draco shuddered with disgust.

Voldemort smiled evilly through the curtain of long, grey greasy hair. His hand had now reached the bottom of Draco's blouse, and his fingers curled around the silver material. Draco gasped, when Voldemort suddenly took a hold in his blouse with both hand, and with a '_riczh'_ tear his blouse open. He starred at Draco's naked chest, making Draco feel both helpless and filthy.

"Do-Don't touch me!" He stammered backing, but quickly feeling the cold wall against his back. He was trapped.

Voldemort was raising his wand. He muttered a spell, and strong leather ropes flew from the tip of his wand and tied up Draco, making him fall to the floor where he lay struggling to get free.

"Please," he begged "Please, don't...!"

"One thing you must know about your lord, my dear boy, is that I own no mercy".

He leaned over Draco, letting his skeleton hands roam over Draco's bare chest, leaving red lines of bloody scratches on his pale skin.

"Turn around, Draco..." Voldemort's voice was low and husky with desire. Draco felt tears falling from his eyes.

"No...!"

"Turn... around, Draco!"

He sobbed, slowly rolling to lie on his stomach, hiding his face in his arms, trying not to let Voldemort see he was crying.

"Ahh, Yes...!"

He felt his belt being opened and cold air was hitting his naked arse and legs, as he felt his trousers being ripped off his legs. "You can scream all you want, no on here cares about you or your pathetic virginity, and I must say, I prefer screamers!"

Then everything exploded, as Voldemort spread his legs, and entered him with such violence, Draco thought he was going to split in two.

He screamed, struggling to get free of the ropes. Voldemort was sitting on his legs, trusting into him with loud groans and moans, sweat forming on his white forehead. His mouth was slightly open, and drool was dripping from his lips, down to Draco's back.

"NO! I swear, I will kill you, stop!" Draco yelled with frustration, but Voldemort only laughed. He tried to roll away, but even though Voldemort was still weak, he possessed a strength, which Draco couldn't fight against. His body finally gave up, and Voldemort's trust became even more forceful, making Draco scream with pain and shame. He felt dirty, as was he covered in mud.

Images of Harry flickered behind his eyelids, as he remembered their last kiss, trying to make himself leave this moment, to be back in the garden with Harry.

"_Harry!"_ he thought, tears falling from his cheeks, his body shaking from each of Voldemort's trust. _"Harry, please... he's breaking me!"_

"Please... stop... NO!"

In the hall outside the cell, horrible screams could be heard coming from somewhere behind the throne. The group of Death Eaters was still out there, standing together in smaller groups. Some of them not even flinching from the noise, other laughing evilly, sending nasty smiles in the direction of the cell.

No body seemed to care about, what was happening in the darkness right in this moment.

Not even the tall, silver haired man, who was standing in the other end of the room, pointing at his right arm, muttering healing spells, seemed to have any sign of sympathy towards the young man.

And as the clouds slowly covered the moon, putting oapologiesut every light to be seen, the screams continued...

At the same time, somewhere in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry sat up abruptly in his bed, sweat forming on his forehead.

"_Draco!" _

TBQ

Authors Notes: I really hope you liked the chapter... I know it was a bit... harsh! But believe me, I've been planning this chapter ever since June when I was in Malta. If you have any questions or if you want to give me some critic, please send me an email:

And again, please review!


	9. Help

Disclaimers: I don't own any of J.K's characters, I would never steal anything from her and claim it as my own. I respect her her much, she's my favourite author and I love her books.

Authors Notes: Hello everybody! yes, I'm still here, still working on drunk... first of all: So many huge apologizes for not updating sooner! I was planning to do it much ealier, but a lot of stuff happened in my life,I justcouldn't find the inspiation or what it's called... My grandmother died. Very, very sad,we were so close! I also have a big history repport coming it's way. I need to write that before I can consentrate fully on Drunk again, but as a makeup for that, I made this chapter longer than normally. I hope you'll like it! I feel so lucky I get these great reviews! keep them coming, you don't have to write me an entire novel, but just let me know how you like it ;) - or hate it! Enjoy!

Warning: Thischapteris very much NC-17. If you don't like sex between two guys, then run! Run as fast as you can!

Drunk

Chapter 9

Help

* * *

He was running as fast as he could. The sound of his shoes against the floor made an echo through the dark corridors and could easily have waken up a teacher. 

But Harry didn't care. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He opened the door to one of the toilets and peeked in. "Draco?" he called, noticing that his voice sounded thick with fear.

He wasn't here.

"I should have brought my bloody Marauders Map!" he thought, turning around and continuing down to the Slytherin dungeons.

He finally reached the portrait hole, but then he stopped. He didn't know the password.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, open the door!" the portrait, which was a green snake, lifted its head with a hiss.

"The passssword", it said looking at him with big yellow eyes.

"I don't now the password,it's an emergency," he pleaded. The snake hissed again. It almost sounded like a snicker.

"I will not let in a sssstranger", it said. "You mussst tell me the passssword"

"Oh, to hell with it," Harry said angrily. The he started banging on the door with his fists.

"Someone, open the door! I need to get in!"

There was a small pause. Harry held his breath. Footsteps could be heard behind the portrait hole.

Then a very tired Pansy Parkinson slowly opened the door. Harry couldn't help smiling at her ruffled hair and smudged eyes.

"Potter?" She looked at him in disbelieve. "What the hell are _you_ doing down here?" She stepped out from the hole and closed the door behind her. Harry hesitated. He suddenly didn't know what to say.

Pansy looked at him impatiently. "Well then, speak up! What do you want? I won't let you inside the Slytherin common room, so you bloody well start speaking before I go back!" She had already turned towards the portrait hole, when Harry finally opened his mouth.

"I need to find Draco".

Pansy froze with one food inside the common room. "Excuse me?" she once again turned to face him, but this time she looked much more awake. She crossed her arms. "You need to find... _who_?"

Harry coughed slightly. "Malfoy, I need to find Malfoy, it's important!"

"You said Draco."

"Yes, butI meant Malfoy, now could you, -"

"- Why are you calling him Draco?"

Harry was loosing his patience. "Look, there's no time for explanations but you need to tell me where I can find him!"

Pansy just looked at him. Then her lips twisted into an evil grin.

"Oh my, are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry took a step back shaking his head violently. _They can't know!_

"Me? In love!? Haha, no way!" it didn't sound convincingly. _Oh my god... I am in love with him!_

Pansy took a step forward. Her eyes shone with a dangerously victoriously light that scared Harry. He backed against the wall, being trapped between that and Pansy.

"Yes you are... why, if I don't believe that the famous Harry Potter has a crush... and it's on a Slytherin! Oh my god, this is good!" she said grinding her hands.

"Pansy, just... tell me where he is!"

"No."

Harry stared at her. "What?"

"I said, no"

"Yeah, I heard that. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't know."

"Shit..." Harry let a hand run through is hair, sighing irritably.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Pansy thought for a minute. Then she took a deep breath.

"Well, he does have his hide-outs..."

"Tell me where they are!" he had fritted too much time away, he had to hurry up.

Pansy threw her head back andlaughed.

"Hahaha, why on earth should I help you, Potter? You, - "suddenly the door opened behind them, and a dark head appeared from behind it.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the boy's face.

"_Dean?_" he said incredulously. Pansy hid her face with her hands and groaned.

"Pansy? Why are you standing out here for? Come back into bed soon, I'm cold!"

Dean disappeared behind the portrait hole. Apparently he hadn't noticed Harry. Harry looked at Pansy, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"So..." he said. "I think you and I may have a deal, huh?"

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm doing this!" Pansy said, her teeth chattering loudly in her mouth. They were climbing the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, and the higher they went, it just became colder and colder. Harry noticed that Pansy was only wearing a thin pyjama and no shoes. He took of his cloak and held it out for her. "You can wear my cloak if you want, -" 

"You don't need to play polite with me, Potter, I loath you just as much as you loath me!"

Harry shrugged, and started to put his cloak back on. "Well, freeze if you want to!"

She looked at him for a second. Then she snatched the cloak from hisfist, and put it around her shoulders without looking at him.

Harry couldn't help but smiling.

They finally reached the door to the Astronomy Tower, and Pansy stopped.

"This is normally where he hides... we've already checked the other places so this must be it."

"Why does he hide himself away like that?" Harry asked, curiously. He suddenly wanted to learn every little detail of Draco's life. Wanted to know Draco.

"No one knows... sometimes he just disappears. Even for days!"

Harry nodded slightly. He liked lonelyness too."I think I understand."

Pansy looked at him weirdly. "Well...!" She reached up a hand and pushed the door open. Then they climbed the last few stairs to the Tower.

The ghostly light from the stars which shone through the skylights, lightened up the room and made it easy for Harry to see.

At first he thought they once again had been looking the wrong place, but then he heard something.

Gasping.

Behind one of the soft couches, Harry saw a small figure sitting with his arms around his knees, his head hidden in his lap.

The light was reflected in his silver hair, making Harry feel allured by its beauty.

"It is him!" he breathed.

He slowly walked to where Draco was sitting, and sat down in front of him.

He reached out a hand and brushed it against Draco's cheek. It was wet from tears. Harry felt his heart drop. Draco had been crying.

"Draco... Malfoy, what's wrong?"

No response. Draco only kept gasping with little quick intakes of air.

"I think he's in chock!"

Pansy, who had been standing in the other end of the room, came rushing to where they were sitting. "Draco! Draco, Please talk to us!" Harry looked at her. He had never thought that Slytherins could be showing any kind emotions, well, except for Draco, hadn't he perhaps exposed some emotions when they were sharing that look earlier that night?

Draco remained silent.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy's eyes filled with tears as the two of them looked at the somehow frozen Draco.

"There's a weird smell around him..." Harry said, suddenly noticing a kind of shield around Draco. "I know that smell... and I can see the aura of someone else around him." Harry looked at Pansy. "If I only knew, - AAAARHHH! "He was suddenly thrown backwards by invisible forces; his scar burned as had someone lit a fire in his forehead. "Oh god!" he rolled around on the floor, the pain was almost too much to bear. He was starting to lose consciousness when the burning suddenly stopped.

He stayed where he was at the floor, breathing heavily. Then he felt a hand on his forehead. It was a cold, soft hand, and it stroked his scar making the pain disappear.

He looked up into big, grey eyes.

Draco was learned over him, looking at him with a strange dozed look.

Harry sat up slowly, not breaking the eye contact.

They sat opposite each other, both seeming to be in a kind of trance.

"Voldemort..." Harry began.

Draco flinched.

"What did he do to you?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"He... hurt me." Draco still didn't look away.

"I know" Harry took Draco's hand.

"You..." he closed his eyes. "You smell like him. He's all over you."

Somewhere in the dark, Harry could hear Pansy gasp.

"Harry... get him out of me!" Draco whispered.

"I don't know how... Draco, what did he do?"

"See..." Draco learned forward, making his forehead make contact with Harry's.

There was a sharp light. Then Harry was attacked by glimpses of a dark small room, a thin tall man, Draco... the man was... Draco was being... so many screams, feelings... hate, fear, shame, guilt, evilness... everything was so dark. It was the end of everything. No turning back...

Nothing!

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco. The boy was looking back at him with empty eyes. There used to be a light. Even if it was an evil light, a smug twinkle, a Happy light, a nasty glare there had been a light in those grey orbs.

Now there was only nothing.

"Get him out of me," Draco repeated. "I can't take it anymore, he has taken me, he's inside me..."

Harry held Draco's head between his hands. "Tell me what you need".

"Let me have you".

Harry stared into Draco's eyes. They were earnest. They were full of need. Draco needed him.

"I need you".

"Show me how. "

* * *

Pansy held her breath as she listened to the two boys' low whispering. She didn't know how to react to this new information. Her brain was screaming that this was wrong. Draco and Harry Potter, a Gryffindor, a local hero... and their biggest enemy -Draco's biggest enemy! When she saw Draco lean over Harry when the Gryffindor was lying on the floor, screaming, she couldn't believe her eyes. Harry was not the only one being in love. Somehow, along the way, her best "friend" had fallen in love with Harry too. 

She noticed the way Draco looked at Harry, his eyes empty but... full of something elseshe couldn't describe.

Voldemort had done something terrible to Draco. She knew what it was, but she couldn't even think the words. She had wanted to embrace Draco, pull him into a hug and never let go. She wanted to comfort him, to love him... she wanted Draco to be loved; she wanted to make things better.

But the look in Draco's eyes stopped her, and she pulled back instead, looking with disbelieve as Draco touched Harry's forehead with such gentleness, as was Harry a fragile sculpture that was to break any minute.

Draco and Harry went silent. Pansy looked back and forth between them. Then she knew.

"Oh..."

They were going to... oh, she knew that kind of look in a boy's face. They didn't need her anymore.

Quietly, she left the room, closing the door behind her with a small thud.

They were alone.

* * *

"Show me how", Harry repeated with a whisper. 

Draco raised his hand and touched Harry's cheek. "I... I must feel you. All of you!"

Harry only nodded. "All of me... you can have all of me"

Then he leaned forward at pressed his lips against Draco's.

Draco closed his eyes and let the feeling of Harry swim over him. Harry's lips were cold, but soft. They were moving slowly over his lips, making Draco sigh deeply and tangle his hands in Harry's thick, black hair. At the sound of Harry moaning, Draco opened his mouth. Harry's tongue entered immediately, and Draco sucked on it, tasting Harry's flavour, saving the memory of it in his heart.

Harry suddenly pulled back. He licked his lips and then turned his gaze to Draco's.

"I have never done this before..." He dropped his eyes. "I had never thought it would be with... I have no idea, how..." He stopped. Draco stroked Harry's cheek. "It's okay, Harry. Neither have I, but we'll figure it out. Trust me".

He put his hand on Harry's chest, gently pushing him backwards onto the floor.

"Help me, Harry... just relax!"

He settled himself on Harry's chest. He could feel Harry's chest rise and fall underneath him. He found the first bottom in Harry's shirt, and opened it. He leaned down and kissed the skin right above the chest. It was soft, dark skin. Golden skin, and it tasted salt and fresh. Systematically, he unbuttoned the rest of the red shirt, and Harry was now lying half-naked on the floor. His body was slim... strong and slim. He wasn't muscled, but Draco didn't care. "You have no idea how hot you are..." Draco said, looking at Harry hungrily.

Harry blushed. "Uhm... It's not like I get a lot of compliments...."

"You should..." Draco let both his hands roam over the naked flesh, Harry was so warm... so warm, so alive. He needed to feel that kind of warmness... the coldness of Voldemort still lingered to his skin, and he had to close his eyes for a moment, trying to forget those bad memories.

"Draco..." Harry whispered. "Are you okay?"

Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry look at him with concern in his green eyes.

"Yeah..." he said, a little breathless. "Just... don't talk."

Slowly, he let his hand trail Harry's stomach until it landed right above his crotch.

"Draco...!" Harry whispered, panic in his voice.

Draco held a finger against Harry's lips. "Just let it happen..."

Then he opened Harry's pants, and stuck in his hand.

"Shit!", Harry gasped loudly, squeezing Draco's writs. "Oh fuck!"

Through his eyelashes, Harry saw Draco lowering his head to suck at his left nipple. He hissed at the pleasure and not knowing what to do with his hands, he tangled them in Draco's hair, feeling the silky softness underneath his palms. Draco was stroking him with long, gentle strokes. He had never been this hard in his entire life; memories of lonely nights where he's been lying, masturbating to the sound of the other boy's snoring, suddenly seemed so long ago. This was so different. The fact that his once to be called, worst enemy, was sitting on him, doing things that Harry had never thought would happen to him – at least not with a boy – was so extremely strange and arousing, Harry thought he was going to pass out.

Suddenly, he felt Draco start to speed up, he became more... wild. He was attaching Harry with his mouth, his hands was all over his body, the one still on his cock, he was panting and whimpering, whispering little things that Harry could not hear.

"God, Harry..." he breathed. "I want you...!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He suddenly felt so dirty; it was as if Draco wasn't actually _there_. "Draco, stop!"

But Draco wasn't paying attention to anything Harry was saying. His need was so strong he couldn't take it. Harry was so hot, so beautiful so... untouched and innocent.

He ripped off Harry's pants, and started to work on his own cloth. With a shaky hand, he finally got rid of his blouse and he then kicked off his shoes and pants, before he once again lowered himself over Harry.

"I can't do this, Draco, -" Harry started, but Draco just shook his head violently, and then pressed his lips hard against Harry's. While kissing Harry, he found Harry's arse and carefully, he slipped in a finger.

"OW!!" Harry howled, not being prepared. "Draco... _fuck!_"

"Just what I had in mind", Draco gasped, adding another finger inside Harry.

"Relax, you're way too tight!"

Harry tried to relax, but the burning feeling was too much, and he felt tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

Draco stopped. He looked down at Harry. Slowly, he pulled out his fingers.

"Oh Harry... oh, god, I'm so sorry...!" He pulled Harry towards him in a tight hug. He could feel Harry shake with tears. "I'm so sorry" he repeated. Closing his eyes as the guilt hit him.

"No, no it's alright..." Harry sobbed. Draco lifted Harry's cheek and looked into his eyes. "No, it's not. I wasn't thinking! I didn't even thought about you...!"

Harry shook his head. "No, It's aright – really! I know how you must be feeling..."

They were quiet for a minute. Then Draco started to get up.

"I'll get you a blanket, - hey!" Harry had grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top of him.

"I want you to fulfil what you were starting at".

Draco shook his head.

"No way, you're not ready!"

"Yes I am". Harry held his head between his hands, holding him still. "Look at me!"

Draco looked at Harry.

"I'm ready. Just... go slow, okay?"

Draco nodded. "Of course..."

Harry leaned back on the floor and spread his legs a bit. Draco gave Harry one more worried look. Then he settled himself between Harry's legs and pressed against Harry's hole.

He could see Harry close his eyes, as he slowly entered him. Harry was very tight, but he took his time, making it less painful for Harry.

He was now fully inside Harry. Sweat was forming on his forehead, as he slowly started to move inside him. "Ooooh!" Harry was squirming under him, throwing his head back and gasping loudly. "That's... that's – oh! - Much better!"

Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder as he continued to trust inside Harry, feeling a major orgasm on its way. "I never thought..." Harry gasped, looking at Draco with a drowsy, lopsided smile. Draco took in Harry's sweaty body beneath him, his wet, messy hair and his beautiful red lips. He could come just by looking at him, he thought amused. "What...?" Draco gasped, quickening his trusts. "I never thought..." Harry said. "That I could ever like you..."

"So... you like me, huh?" Draco grinned, his hair now dripping from sweat. "Yes... and I think I may even lo..." he paused.

"You think you may even what?" Draco closed his eyes. Everything was starting to blurry. He was so dizzy...

"I think I... I think I'm coming!"

* * *

Draco was glad the Astronomy Tower was the highest place in the school. You couldn't hear a thing from up here. Not a single sound. Not even a scream as loud as when Harry came. 

Oh yeah, he was indeed very happy about the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

TBQ 

So,I hope you liked this chapter! It's the longest and the bestI've ever written, soI hope you like it as well! I do have a beta, but I wanted toload this chapter as fast asI could, I'm already much too late! Someday I'll re-load all my chapters in a beta-edition! Remember, I can't say when or how fast I'll update again, I'm sooooo busy right now! I actually dissed a spanish essay for you guys, lol! (Spanish is so boring, our teacher is a jerk)

Again, hope you like it! You're fantastic!

Oh, and a big hug to Melissa who is/was (I need to contact her) my beta! Thank you!

And Jess, you're my rock, baby!


	10. Over

Disclaimers:I don't own any of the characters, they totally belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, I would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: It's okay for you to hate me! It has taken me long time finding the inspiration to start writing again. It has been a weird month... christmas was great, very cozy! I hope you all had a great holliday and a great New Year! I finished my history repport before christmas. I got a B for it. (or is it B? It's 9 in danish). It wasn't a good repport, I expected my teacher to give me that grade, but it's just not good enough! I'm done with history, now it's slash there's on my mind! I've also had some boy-trouble. I was dumped by a guy not long ago, it really hurts! I was crazy about him, and then the little S calls me and says that he doesn't want to to continue. Ass hole. He was really handsome and a great kisser, though... ass!

SO! This chapter is dedicated to ALL you ladies who've been dumped! Man, I feel like singing Kelis Caught out There, or what it's called...

Thank you again, Melissa for helping me out! Chapter 1 and 2 can now be found on FictionAlley! The name is still Steiner.

Thank you, Cecilie, for kicking my ass and telling me to GO UPDATING! lol

REVIEW REVIEW!

Drunk

Chapter 10

Over

Draco woke up early the next morning. The sun had not yet risen, only a faint light from the moon shone through the window. For a second he wondered where he was. This wasn't his dorm. He wasn't even lying in his bed. Slowly, he turned around.

And then he gasped.

Harry Potter was lying beside him, his face turned towards him, his dark skin glowing under the moonlight. Draco gulped. He starred at the sleeping boy for a few minutes. He could feel Harry's slow breathing on his face. Slowly, he reached out and lifted thesheet from Harry's body.

He was naked.

Draco quickly let go of thesheet and pulled back. He let a trembling hand run down his own body. He was naked too.

"Shit!" He muttered. "Shit, shit, shit!"

A nagging feeling was starting to creep under his skin. What on earth had happened last night? How the hell did he end up in bed with _Harry Potter_?

Everything from last night seemed blurred, it was like someone had cut out that part of his brain, which contained his last memories. He actually didn't remember what he had been doing.

But now it seemed quite obviously.

"Shit," he repeated and buried his face in his hands,

Suddenly, he felt Harry starting to move beside him. He froze.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he turned his head and smiled at him.

"Hi..." Harry ducked his head. Draco noticed that Harry was blushing fiercely. Under other circumstances, Draco would have loved to use the opportunity to embarrass Harry further, but now didn't really seem to be the right time.

So Draco didn't say anything. He only kept starring at Harry.

Harry suddenly reached out a hand and brushed itagainst Draco's arm. Draco flinched and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at him with such a confused stare, Draco couldn't help softening upa bit. Maybe Harry could tell him what the hell they'd been doing since they were both naked and lyingright upagainst each other. There was also a weird smell in the room, which Draco couldn'tput a word.

"What did we do... er last night, I mean?" He didn't dare looking Harry in the eyes.

He saw Harry stiffen. "What do you mean, Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry gave him a weird glance.

"We..." Harry started doing wild, nervous gestures with his hands. When he saw Draco looking dumbly at him, he blushed and lowered his arms. '

"Well, you know what we did!" He sat up. Thesheet fell from his waist and revealed smooth, soft skin. Draco couldn't help starring.

"Do you regret it? It that whatthis isabout?" Harry pulled thesheet tightly against his chest. He looked hurt.

Without knowing why, Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. He looked incredulously at their entwined fingers for a moment. Then he looked at Harry. "I don't know..."

Harry took at deep breath. Draco could see he was fighting with the tears. He had to try to explain it to Harry.

"No, Po-uhm-Harry, it's not that I want to take uhm... whatever we did back! I just... I don't _remember_ anything we did last night. Nothing at all!"

* * *

Harry froze. His eyes searched Draco's grey orbs for any information that the other boy might be joking. "April's fool! I'm just messing with you, Harry!" 

But Draco remained silent. He just looked at Harry with sad eyes.

"You really don't remember anything, do you," Harry said emotionless. He felt as if Draco had just ripped out his heart and was now tap-dancing on it.

"No..."

Harry tried not to start crying.

"I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you don't remember anything, big deal." Harry knew he was a terrible liar. And so did Draco.

"Come on, Harry, don't try to lie to me, I know that whatever happened last night, itwas somethingvery important! Well... at least for you!"

Harry didn't look at him. Instead he starred at a certainspot on the floor and tried to look concentrated.

"So? We did it, right? He had sex, hadn't we?"

Harry turned his head away from Draco. It was just too painful. "Yes..."

"Was I any good?" Draco said cheerfully.

Harry images of Draco hovering above him, incredible things to him, instantly filled Harry's mind.

He sank. "You sure were..."

"Really?"

Harry could hear the thick smugness in Draco's voice. Harry was suddenly filled with anger; he turned his furious glare towards he Slytherin.

"Yeah, _Draco_, you were fantastic last night, you were the best fuck I've ever had, actually, you were the _first_ fuck I ever had, happy now? Last night we, Pansy and I, found you sitting up here all alone with scratches all over your body, you were a mess, you kept sobbing and wanted me to hold you and to love you, you asked _me_ to stay with youlast night.Apparently Voldemort did something horrible to you the night before, and you needed me to be there for you! And I was! I was here, Draco! I'm here now, and now you're telling me that you don't remember _anything_? How do you think that makes me feel?"

Draco starred at him with huge eyes. He looked startled.

"Pansy was here too? Jeez, we didn't have a three-some or something, did we?"

Harry shook his head and stood up. The sheetfell off his body as he did so. He didn't care if Draco could see all of him. He already had.

"I can't do this right now." He grabbed his shirt from the floor.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed his waist and spun him around.

Dracowas lookinginto his eyes, his mouth inches from Harry's.

Harry stopped breathing.

"Harry... I'm sorry," Draco said. "I do remember some things. I remember everything that happened before last night, I remember the Yule ball when you kissed me, I remember before I had to leave... that night when Voldemort...I remember a lot of things... maybe I don't remember us... you know... but I doremember that I have feelings for you. Strong feelings," he whispered.

Then he slowly leaned in, and captured Harry's lips in a deep, hungry kiss.

Harry closed his eyes. He let himself drown in Draco's arms, let Draco hold his shivering body close to his. Let Draco's hands explore his naked skin.

Just as Harry was beginning to think that he might have turned into a bowl of jelly from pleasure, Draco stepped away.

He was breathing heavily, his lips red and swollen. He looked at Harry with ahorrified expression.

"Oh my god...!"

"What? Draco, what's wrong?"

He grabbed his shirt and pulledit on, before he stepped closer to Draco.

"Draco...?"

" – S-stay away from me!"

Draco was holding up his hand as if trying to protect himself.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Harry yelled. He had never once in his life felt so confused.

Draco backed into the wall. His eyes were fixed on the shutter. "You are such a pervert, Potter! I swear,I'm going totell Snape!"

Harry starred at Draco with disbelieve. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, you somehow manages to trick me up here – probably in my sleep – and then you just have your wicked way with me! Where are my clothes?"

"I didn't trick you to do anything! You kissed _me_!" Harry pulled on his pants and let a hand run through his hair. Was there any possibility that Dracowas suffering from a bigloss of memory?

"Oh sure!As ifI, Draco Malfoy, voluntarily would follow you up here and snog you allby myself? What are you, a retard?" Draco was now officially freaking out. His voice was shrill and full of horror.He was acting like a teenage girlwho had just discovered her first pimple.Harry wanted to slap him.

"Seriously Draco, what are you up to?" He folded his arms and looked at Draco with a bored expression.

"What am _I _up to? Maybe you should ask yourself that! God, if I only had my wand... hey! Were _is_ my wand?"

Harry wasn't listening to Draco's complaining. He suddenly remembered something Draco had said. Something which made his heart sink in his chest.

"It's the curse," he whispered.

"What?" Draco sneered. He was fumbling with the button in his pants.

"We broke the spell..."

Harry slowly slid to sit on the floor. He felt empty. Like every air in his lungs had been sucked out.

"Great, the Golden Boy is also a complete lunatic!" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry ignored him.

"You're not in love with me anymore". He was more like a statement, but he still dreaded the answer.

Draco had stopped moving around. Now he starred at Harry with a smirk on his beautiful lips.

"Hell no! Never was. Now, shall I go get Pomfrey for you?"

It was over.

_"My father told me that in a homosexual relationship, sleeping together would break the spell. No kids are coming out of it anyway, so the curse won't work in the right way."_

That was what Draco had told him that nightin the library. Last nights acthad suddenly put whatever they had started, to an end.

"I'm going now!" Draco said. He was trying to open the shutter whiledoing the last buttuns in his shirt.

"Oh and, Potter? If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you!".

The shutter closed over him, as Draco left the Astronomy Tower and left Harry alone in the darkness.

* * *

Harry found himself sitting in one of the Gryffindor common room's chairs, the next evening. Draco had been avoiding hin the whole day. Well,except forwhen he tried to knock Harry over in Care of Magical Creatures with a stick. At least he hadn't told anyone about the incident in the Astronomy Tower. 

Harry felt someone standing at his left.

He looked up. Ginny was sitting on the armrest, starring into the flames which were flickering inside the fireplace.

She started talking without looking at him.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you the other night."

Harry sighed. "It's fine, Ginny... it really is."

She shrugged. "I'm still sorry, though."

"Ginny... it should be me apologizing to you, I, -"

"No, it's okay, " she said. "I... I guess I overreacted. So...are you okay?"

Harry smiled faintly. "Yes I... I'm great."

She didn't look convinced. "You look like shit, Harry?"

"Jeez, thanks!" He couldn't help laughing. She smiled.

"Did something happen? Is there anything I can do?"

"No it's... it's nothing really. I'm just tired, that's all."

Harry smiled at her. For a moment the two of them just sat there, staring at each other, but then Harry stood up, and without thinking,he lowered his head to Ginny's.

He saw her eyes widen in shock, but then they softened and she closed her eyes.

* * *

She wasn't really a good kisser, but she made him forget about Draco for a while. He tried to imagine that it was Draco's arms wrapped around his torso, Draco's mouth sucking at his neck and Draco's hair tickling his nose.

The arms were just too thin, the mouth too soft and the hair too long and waytoo thick.

As they kept kissing in the warm, empty common room, Harry realised that the real problem about Ginny, was that she wasn't Draco.

TBQ

Authors Note: I don't want to make you mad, but I can't promise that I'll update right away! I've got a computer in my room now, soI hope I'll get more time! BUT! Homeworks comes first SighGym sucks.

And I know my spelling is baaaad! forgive me.

Please, review!


	11. The Power to Destroy

Disclaimers:I don't own any of the characters, they totally belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, I would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: Please, don't hate me. I know I've been horrible, I haven't updated in what? two month, and when I finally promise I'll update, three weeks have to pass before I do. I'm sorry. My computer has been very ill. We've had like, 100 viruses and it was totally screwed and made weird, alarming noises. And besides that,my CD on which I had my Drunk filebrokedown so everything I had written was gone.That was actually the whole chapter, so I had to write it again. I have never in my life sweared that much.

So that's why I didn't update, as I promised you, Princesspepper.  
With my computer gone, I spent my last few weeks making my homework every day and writing on this chapter and chapter 12. So, this chapter is pretty long. I hope you'll like it! And as always, please review, It's so nice to get a little message from you! Thank you to all of you, Poison Candy Sprinkles, DanishGirl, Pure Black, Ahja Reyn, Ivin Artemis Draconis, doxie, addmoose2004and Aaia! And ifI forgot anyone, sorry I'm very tired right now!

This chapter is dedicated to Princesspepper- thank you for giving me that mental kick in my butt, I needed it!

And as always, Jess who's my mentor and thank you Cecilie, you're my inspiration!

And to my friend Cecilie who's in hospital right now, get better!

Enjoy!

* * *

Drunk

Chapter 11

The Power to Destroy

* * *

Two weeks. 

Two weeks had passed, since that morning in the Astronomy Tower, and Harry hadn't even spoken to Draco once.

Draco Malfoy was back to normal, snearing at Harry in classes, making fun of Ron and calling Hermione a mudblood. Yesterday, he even tried to knock over Ron in Potions with Crabbe and Goyle cheering at the sideline. Draco was a bastard, the world was in perfect shape - everything seemed to be back to normal.

Except, that it wasn't.

Rumors spread fast, and it was now official that Harry was dating Ginny. It was as if every single Gryffindor only had been waiting for that to happen. Ron was practically glowing with pride, when he hugged them both, telling them how long he had been waiting for Harry to make a move on his sister.

Mrs. Weasley had sent him a letter which sounded like she was already planning their wedding and both Seamus and Dean had pat him on the shoulder and said: "Congratulations, Mate

that was about time!"

Neville though, had been slightly more reticently when it came to celebrate the new famous couple. Harry actually had him suspected for being a little more happy about Ginny than what met the eye. He felt bad about that, he had to talk to Neville later.

Hermione had also been happy about the news. She hugged Harry tightly, congratulating him, but when she pulled back, Harry noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. But he didn't really give it another thought.

He should just be happy

He should be happy, that he was dating a very sweet Gryffindor-girl who was also his best friend's sister. It was perfect. They were perfect, a perfect match. He should be happy...

But he wasn't.

Everytime he entered The Great Hall or a classroom, his eyes instantly settled on a small, pale face covered with white-silvery hair. Everytime he went to bed, images of naked, white skin and grey, cold eyes washed through his brain, teasing him and making him sweat with both lust and guilt.

And he did feel a lot of guilt.

He felt guilty, because he couldn't let it go. He couldn't let _him_ go.

He stared at him hungrily, _obsessivly_ even when he was with Ginny. When he kissed her, he closed his eyes, picturing someone else in her place. _Someone else._

And he hated himself for doing so.

He hated himself for being so weak. For being so much in... he couldn't even think the word. He wasn't allowed sothink such thoughts when he was with Ginny. He should be happy.

But he wasn't.

And here he was, still eyeing Draco from the other side of the room. And that was wherehe shoud stay.

On the other side of the room.

* * *

Draco took a sip of his orange juice. The noice from the Gryffindor table was starting to give him a headache. He growled. 

"Bloody Gryffindors," he spat, taking another sip.

Blaise, who was sitting next to him, grinned. "Yeah, they're awfully anoying. One would think they were all six years oldor something. They really shouldn't be allowed to use wands".

Somwhere to his right, Crabbe and Goyle started making weird, snorting sounds which Draco knew, meant they where laughing. Draco smiled.

Blaise continued.

"I mean, they have no class! Take Potter, for an example."

Draco's head snapped up from the table. He looked in Blaise's direction. Potter was sitting at the center of the table, Ginny Weasley on his lap.He scowled.

"Oh yeah, Potter's dating that Weasel-girl, isn't he?".

A weird feeling of rage which he didn't understand, was forming inside him. He watched how the Weasley-girl was nussling Potter's hair with one hand, the other resting on his knee.

How could Potter stand having that girl clinging to him all the time? He had noticed Ginny Weasley's sickening adoration towards Potter through the years, now she had him and she was making a total fool out of herself, always following Potter in and out of classes, desperately holding his hand through supper and petting his hair every now and then.

Hell, he wouldn't even be surprized if he one day saw her peeing on Potter, marking him like a dog marks its territory. If she had been his girlfriend, he would have smacked her face for acting like that. But of course, a Weasley was way beneath his standard. He suddenly realised he'd been thinking about Harry Potter's love life, and shook his head violently.

Blaise gave him a funny look.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing just a headache..."

_Stop thinking about Potter, for Christ's sake! _

Blaise looked at him worridly, and Draco smiled. "Seriously, it's nothing, I'm all right!".

"I don't know, Draco," Blaise said. "Not long ago, you were acting very strange and now you're suddenly back to your own self, it's just a bit strange." He shrugged. "You know, you haven't spoken to Pansy for about two weeks."

"God, it's not my fault the woman suddenly decides to avoid me, is it?" Draco cried, making a gesture towards the other end of the table where Pansy was sitting, chatting to Micillent Bulstrode.

"That's what's worrying me, Draco," Blaise said soothingly, apparently trying to make him lower his voice.

"She's what? your best friend, we've all noticed the distance between you and her... did you have a fight or something?"

Draco sighed and leaned back. "I actually don't really know what's wrong, Blaise. I don't recall myself offending her in any way – except for when I found her snogging Colin Creevy, but that was month ago!"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "It's like there's a part of me that's gone, I can't even remember what happened like, three weeks ago, I must be really stressed out our something!".

Blaise grasped his shoulder and sqeezed it gently. "Just... try to relax, Draco. Exams are coming uo soon, don't let yourself get too worked up about it, okay?"

Draco smiled.

"I'll try..."

"By the way..." Blaise was suddenly looking at him in a way that almost made him nerveous.

"What where you doing with Potter at the Ravenclaw party?"

Draco choked on his orange juice. Blaise patiently hit his back, while Draco coughed violently.

"What the hell are you talking about", he finally croaked, his eyes full of tears.

"I saw you talking to him at the party, and a few people saw the two of you leaving the Great Hall not long after."

Draco just stared at him. "Ravenclaw was throwing a party? When?"

Blaise frowned. "You... Draco you were there! You can't possible have forgotten about it!"

Draco felt horrible.His headache was steadily growing stronger, and his lips felt dry and cold.

"Blaise, if this is a joke, I don't like it very much."

He hated that his voice revealed his feeling of uneasiness. Blaise held his palm against his foreheard.

"Are you feeling ill? You look pale, maybe you should go lie down."

Draco unsteadily got to his feet, and swayed a bit. "I'm just... It's the head, It's probably nothing."

Before he left the table, he could have swear he heard Blaise mutter "...the second time he does that..." under his breath.

As he passed the Gryffindor Table, he turned his head and – almost as if they had read each others mind – met Potter's eyes.

Suddenly, something made him stop walking.

Potter...

two weeks ago...

the Astronomy Tower...

andthey had... he had been...

_Sweet mother of Merlin, Potter KISSED me!_

He felt the blood leave his face.

Oh God. This was disgusting!

The memory was suddenly there, clear and fresh in his mind. How on earth could he have forgotten about this? What was _wrong_ with him? Did this mean that there had actually been a party in which he had – and hopefully just – been talking to Potter? And about what?

All those questions floated through his head, as he finally came to his sentence, and almost ran out of the hall.

He ended up in the bathroom, splashing water in his now flushed face. He avoided his own reflextion, afraid of what he might look like.

He was in shock. Something had happened two weeks ago, and he didn't understand it. Potter must have hexed him. He was a sick, sick pervert who belonged in Azkaban, and Draco would make sure he would suffer.

But what about the party? What had they been talking about, and had he really left the party with Potter later that night?

Draco finally looked into the mirror. His eyes told him the same thing as his heart. There was only one way to solve this:

He had to talk to Potter.

* * *

When Harry's eyes met Draco's, he'd been shocked to find the Slytherin looking at him in what looked like horror but also... realization. 

He stared into those silver-grey orbs, trying to read all the emotions flewing around there.

Was it possible that Draco might... that heremembered something?

He felt his heart skip a beat. _Stop it, Harry, you can't get your hopes up for something that might never happen!_

Suddenly, Draco blinked, gasped and then ran out of the hall.

Harrylooked afterhim. Then hestood up. Ginny fell to the floor with a small cry. "Harry, what,-"

He ignored Hermione's yell, he knew what he had to do.

_I have to find Draco!_

* * *

He hurried through the Slytherin dungeons and finally found himself standing in front of the portrait of the snake. He knocked three times before he finally heard someone coming. 

The door swung open, and Draco stared at him with a stunned expression.

"Potter..."

"Dra- Er, Malfoy – I need to talk to you!"

Draco gave him a cold look. "What a coincident... well, you better come in, then".

Harry wanted to know what Draco had meant by "coincident", but instead hurried inside, afraid Draco might change his mind and close the door in his face.

He looked around. The Slytherin Common room was actually very nice. Dark, but with loads of green and silver torches which lit up the room and reavealed soft, green chairs and couches which where lined around the fire place.

Draco broke the silence. "So, Potter? Start talking, I have homework to do".

Harry wanted to open his mouth, but found himself speechless.

"Er..."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, since you seem to suffer from the well-known Gryffindor-syndrome called stupiness, I better start then! So. Why did you kiss me?"

If possible, Harry felt even dumber than before.

"Er, excuse me?"

Draco crossed his arms and stepped closer. "I asked, " he said, putting a stress on every word, "Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me?"

He lifted a brow, looking at Harry impatiently.

Harry felt the blood burn in his face, and saw Draco smirking at him. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't".

The smug expression on Draco's face dissapeared. "What?"

"I didn't kiss you."

Draco now looked almost angry.

"You're lying, I remember it all clearly," he spat.

Oh yes, he remembered. He remembered being pressed against naked skin, strong arms holding him still, hot lips sucking on his tongue... he remembered... heat.

"I didn't kiss you", Harry said

"-You kissed _me_."

Draco took a step back. He shook his head.

"No way!"

"Listen, Malfoy", Harry said impatiently.

"You may remember the Er, kiss... but what else do you remember? Something else happened before that, you know."

"I, uhm..."

Draco closed his eyes and tried to think back, but everything before the incident in the tower was gone. The realization made him gasp.

Harry looked at him with sad eyes. "I know it must be difficult for you..."

"Well, excuse me, but that's somehow very hard to believe, Potter," Draco spat.

He hated to admit it, but he was scared. The whole situation was so unbeliviable _wrong._ Potter knew something about him – something which had somehow been ereased from his momory. And not knowing what that _something_ was, terrified him.

"I'd wish there was something I could do," Harry said, almost pleading.

Draco gave him a nasty glare. "Well, you could start by telling me how the hell I – apparetly – ended up – he closed eyes and shuddered - kissing you".

He saw Potter flinch and smirked.

"It's... hard to explain. We, you and I... we had something. But it's over."

Draco was startled. He searched Potter's eyes. _He has to be joking!_

Those green eyes were filled with so many confusing emotions, Draco had to look away.Potter's emotions were too easy to read.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" It was more like a statement.

Harry nodded slowly. "I know it's hard to believe".

Draco snorted. "'Got a point there, Potter. But you're still not telling me _why_ we had something, I simply refuse to believe the kissing-thing was about true love or hormones. You're not really my type AND you're a boy. So, care to explain yourself?

Harry who had been listening to Draco's insults, exploded from furiosity.

"NO, Malfoy! I don't want to explain anything to you! You know, this isn't some kind of joke, you may not remember anything, but I do! I remember _everything_ and it was... it was...-"

He stopped. _This is too painful_.

"I just... can't." He let his arms fell to his sides.

"You're not even trying, Potter," Draco sneared.

"I don't want to."

"You're this close to making me very, very angry, Golden Boy"

"For christ's sake, Malfoy I can't do this!", Harry cried. "I can't tell you all this when you don't even remember... well,_fuck_ it, you don't even remember _Voldemort_!"

The room went silent. Harry covered his mouth with his hands.

_Shit!_

Draco finally found his voice.

"Wh-what did you say?" Draco's voice was dangorously low.

"Fuck... Draco, it's nothing!" Harry backed against the wall and laughed nerveously. "Forget what I said, okay? It's just stupid."

Draco stepped close to him, his breath warm on Harry's face. He grabbed the front of his ropes.

"What happened with Voldemort?" Harry's eyes met Draco's. They looked... scared.

He looked back into them, confused by what he had just seen.

"Please, Draco, you don't want to know!" Harry felt his eyes watering, and wanted to kick himself for being such a girl. He turned away his face.

"What is it that you know about him? Tell me!" Draco's voice now sounded almost desperat.

Through the tears, Harry once again saw Draco in the Astronomy Tower. He saw his eyes, grey and empty. He saw his face, white as a ghost's. He could still remember his pleading voice, so full of hurt: "_Help me, Harry". _

He couldn't tell Draco. It wound destroy him.

Draco saw the look on Harry's face and winched. He didn't like what he saw, the expression the dark haired boy was wearing, looked so painful, Draco almost softened. This wasn't good.

Whatever Potter knew, it wasn't good. Maybe he really didn't want to know...

...but he had to.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Bloody hell, Potter, I have the rights to know!"

Harry closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"He... did something to you, Draco."

Draco losened his grip. His breathing was becoming faster.

"I was the one who found you, you told me what happened... you looked horrible, he..."

Harry opened his eyes and stared into Draco's.

"He raped you."

Draco paled. "No.." he breathed

"I'm so sorry!" His voice was shaking. "You're lying!."

"I wish I was..." Harry whispered.

Draco slid to the floor. His eyes were wide open, but they didn't seem tofocuse on anything.

"You have to go now, Potter"

Harry wanted to cry.

"Draco, I'm so sorry...I,-"

"Please, go!"

It was the second time Harry had heard Draco Malfoy plead for anything. Only this time, he didn't plead for Harry.

Quietly, he left the room.

* * *

Harry walked fast through the corridors, after hearing the door slam behind him. When he reached the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, he started running, and didn't stop until he was standing inside the Gryffindor common room. He stood there for several minutes, trying to catch his breath. Then his knees suddenly collapsed underneath him, and he fell to the floor, hiding his face in his hands. 

He heard a sound from somewhere in the room. He looked up. _Hermione._

"Harry? What's wrong?"

His system finally crashed.

* * *

She held him close and he sobbed into her shoulder. She didn't ask him any questions – not yet. She just held him. 

She brushed his hair gently, feeling the soft locks of black hair between her fingers. For a while she just sat there, staring in to the flames. Then she finally opened her mouth.

"Now, tell me about Malfoy."

* * *

He was lying in bed. The room was dark, outside, the moon was hidden behind dark, stormy clouds which colour perfectly matched his soul. He felt... grey. Grey, and hollow. 

He knew Potter had been speaken the truth.

He had seen the scratches on his body, two weeks ago. There were still a few of themleft. He hadn't understood. He hadn't understood from where he had gotten them. Or from whom.

Now he knew.

He knew from his dreams. Dreams about a tall, dark figure howering above him, sucking out his soul -but it wasn't a dementor.

It was something worse.

He wanted to scream. Wanted to die. The shame and the disgust filled him up, threatening to eat him up from the inside.

He remembered now. He remembered that night. He remembered his father's screams as he was being tortured by _him_. He remembered other screams, his own, and he wanted to throw up.

He remembered all these horrible things, but he still didn't remember Potter. Potter had known. He knew about that night. What had happened afterwards that made him forget?

Did _Potter_ made him forget?

_And could he do it again?_

TBQ


	12. Talking

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, they totally belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, I would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: Man, I'm sorry pissed! I've had chapter 12 ready for two days, but everytime I tried to update, the server was too busy. But that isn't an excuse for my lack of updating! I've been busy. Exams are up, I've been taking different kinds of tests; music, english, danish and math. sigh But I managed to get some writing done in between!

A BIGthank you to Lexie who beta-readet this chapter! I didn't know what to do, I don't reallyhave a beta anymore, soIf anyone is interested, please contact me! I'm desperat!

Here's chapter 12, I hope you'll like!

And I would like to apologize to every Ginny/Harry haters. I really despise the parring myself, but just wait and see. There's a meaning with everything, you know!

* * *

Drunk 

Chapter 12

Talking

* * *

"Wh-what?" 

Harry pulled back. He stared at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. She was tired of acting ignorant to all the things that was happening around her. She took one of Harry's hands and held it tightly in her own.

"You don't have to lie to me, Harry. I know something is going on between the two of you".

_Well, not anymore, _Harry thought sadly.

He gently squeezed her hand. "You really do know everything, don't you?"

She smiled sadly. "Well, maybe you could help me to understand some things even better?" she said.

"What if I don't really understand them myself?" Harry said, suddenly looking very tired and helpless.

Hermione leaned forward and looked right into his eyes. Then she talked with calming, earnest words: "You don't have to understand everything, Harry. But whatever it is, I'll do anything to help you".

Harry gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Now, talk," she said, moving to sit comfortably on the couch.

"I-I don't know where to start... everything seems so... so messed up."

"You could start with Malfoy." She noticed Harry flinch slightly by the name, and narrowed her eyes. What _was _really going on with Malfoy?

"I... well, I made a – a terrible mistake... remember the Yule Ball?"

And then he told her everything. He told her about the Vodka, about the way he'd accidentally kissed Draco, about the curse, about Voldemort, about how he and pansy had found Draco alone in the Astronomy Tower, about –

About their night together and how much it hurt when he discovered that Draco didn't remember anything.

When he finally stopped his speech, he found Hermione looking at him with an expression filled with mixed emotions: compassion, worry, trust but also disapproval.

"So..." she said her voice slightly shaky. "You and malfoy..."

"No," said Harry. "Like I said, he doesn't want me. He doesn't remember."

Hermione sighed. "Wow, Harry... it all seems a bit hopeless." She looked at him. "Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "No it's okay... I know it's hopeless, but I can't... I can't stop thinking about him. It's so weird him not remembering, when I have all these images in my head of his naked ski-"

"- Okay, I get it, Harry!" Hermione broke in. "Please, spare the details."

Harry smiled stupidly. "Sorry."

Hermione grinned. "It's okay, just don't do it again. And promise me you won't go looking for Draco. You'll only end up getting hurt."

Harry nodded. I'll do my best.

But he crossed his fingers behind his back.

They spend the rest of the evening doing their homework.

* * *

Draco was walking down the corridors on his way to dinner. He hadn't been eating anything for the past 12 hours, now his stomach was screaming for food. He almost felt light-headed, but that was probably also because of the lack of sleep. He had been awake all night, thinking about Voldemort. Suddenly, someone behind him called out his name. 

"Malfoy!"

Draco stopped and saw Harry walking towards him.

"What do you want, Potter?" he said tiredly. He really didn't need this right now. He had enough to deal with already. The last thing he wanted was Potter distracting him – _wait a minute? Distracting?_ He forced his eyes from Harry's chest which was very much exposed through the tight T-shirt he was wearing. _Get a grip on yourself, Draco! _He thought bitterly, not knowing what came over him.

Harry hesitated. "I… wanted to know how you're doing... are you alright?"

Draco searched Harry face. The Gryffindor looked frightened; like he was afraid Draco would push him away.

"I'm fine. Draco then said, shrugging.

He turned to leave, but Harry stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"What are you doing? Move away!" Draco tried to slip under Harry's arm, but Harry stopped him by putting his hand on Draco's chest.

Draco froze. He grabbed Harry's hand and tore it away from his body.

"Don't _touch_ me", he snarled. The feeling of Harry's hand flat against his chest had woken up something inside him. It was as if Harry had touched his soul, not his body.

And it scared the hell out him.

Harry took a step back. He looked hurt.

"I just... I want to talk to you".

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "Well, what do you think we're doing now?"

"It's not the same!" Harry sighed frustrated.

"Potter, you're wasting my time. I thought we were done talking. I have nothing left to talk to you about. You told me..." He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "...those things. I haven't decided whether I believe you or not...- "

"_What?_"

Harry glared at him.

Draco shrugged. He didn't really know why he had said that. He did believe Potter, but... he wasn't ready for... "_Ready for what?" _he suddenly heard the voices whisper. _"Are you afraid of letting him in? Letting him know too much?"_

He shook his head. "Go away!" he mumbled. When he opened his eyes he saw Harry still watching him, but this time with a worried frown.

"Er... are you talking to yourself, Dra- Malfoy?"

"Of course not!" Draco spat. He could feel his cheeks flush. He didn't want Harry to think he was mental ill or something.

The worried expression Harry had worn turned in to a scowl. "Fine! Do you mind telling me why you think you don't believe me, then?"

Draco sighed. "Look... it was quite a thing you told me yesterday, I had to go think it all over, understand?"

"Of course I do," Harry muttered, sounding irritated.

"Oh my, the Boy-Who-Lived does have a brain," Draco smirked, then continuing before Harry had the time to open his mouth to protest.

"I haven't decided whether to believe you or not, and that's because I don't trust you."

Harry lowered his gaze, looking hurt.

Draco sighed again, rolling his eyes. "Hornestly, Potter, we've been enemies for almost seven years, did you actually think I would embrace you like a brother (_a brother ha! – Stop it, Draco)_, thanking you for opening your heart to me?" He shook his head, laughing. "You have to wake up; Potter, you and me will never evenbe close to friends!"

"But I want you to trust me, Draco! What I told you was the truth."

Draco looked at Harry smiling sadly.

_I know, Potter... and that is why I can't let you know. You would get to close. _

"Maybe I will, Potter... and maybe I won't." Draco said casually. Then he once again turned to leave.

"Wait...!"

Draco slowly turned around. Harry looked at him pleadingly. "Draco, please,-"

"Jesus, Potter, _what_? Why can't you just move on? I'm giving you a chance to get on with the wholeMalfoy vs. Potter relationship we have, why don't you take it?"

He glared a Harry.

Harry stared at the floor. He suddenly felt unsure. _Why_ couldn't he move on? What had made him seek out Draco once again?

_Right. This is actually a bit embarrassing. Of course he doesn't want to be your friend, you idiot!_

He turned his gaze to Draco, his cheeks slightly reddening.

"Er... I don't know."

Draco tilted his head. He looked at him with an amused expression.

"My, Potter! You're not... your not in love with me, are you?"

Draco couldn't help but laughing a little. Then he saw Harry's face darken, and he immediately stopped laughing.

_Oh..._

"Oh... you are".

Harry's face was now dark-red.

"Look..." Draco sighed suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "You have to stop this, Potter. I can't... be around you, and - and...I'm not interested, okay? You have to forget about it."

"Easy for you to say, "Harry mumbled, looking away.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, - Draco listen... it's not like I _want_ to have these feelings, but I just can't help it! Every time I see you I – I want to talk to you or just be near you, and I know I can never have that, have _you..."_Harry looked at him sadly."but... you also have toknow that I remember A LOT more than you do, so please, don't tell me to just forget about everything, 'cause it's really not that easy."

He looked up. Draco was looking at him intensely, his arms crossed.

"Very nice, Potter, but what do you want me to do about it? What do you want?"

Harry sighed helplessly. "I don't know, I just..."

He looked in to Draco's eyes. Once again, he felt himself disappear in a blur of grey and silver, his heart began beating violently and his cheeks flushed from a deep, suppressed longing which was tearing his soul in to pieces. And suddenly... suddenly, it became so very clear what he wanted.

He reached out and grabbed the front of Draco's ropes, pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly.

Draco opened his eyes in shock and tried to push Harry away, but Harry just pushed into him further, moving his lips over Draco's, forcing him to open his mouth. He lifted his hand to Draco's hair and tangled his fingers in the soft locks. His hand was shaking with lust, his whole body screaming for more, wanting,_ and needing _a response from Draco.

Draco was taken aback by Harry's kiss. For a second he just stood there, letting Harry straddling his lips with his mouth.

Then realization hit him, and he pushed against Harry's chest.

He opened his mouth to protest, but instead felt Harry's tongue hot and demanding in his mouth and he froze. The same weird sensation from when Harry had his palm on his chest suddenly came back, swimming through his veins to his heart. He breathed heavily, panicking.

"Stop!" he managed to croak against Harry's lips.

"Potter, _stop_!"

With his last forces, he finally managed to push Harry away, who stumbled backwards.

He was breathing heavily, looking dazed like had he just woken up. His eyes were half-closed, his glasses askew.

Draco stepped back, trying to control his own breath.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?"

"Draco..." Harry. He reached out a hand. Draco took another step back.

"Don't call me that!" Draco spat, feeling furious. "And get the fuck away from me, you bloody fag!"

Potter looked like he'd been slapped. He blinked a few times. Then he glared at Draco horrified. It was like he'd only just realized what he had done.

"God, sorry I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Then he turned around and ran away.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in, and leaned his head against the wall.

He closed his eyes, but opened them quickly again, when he heard footsteps coming his direction.

He was suddenly aware of the fact that Potter had chosen a very bad place to fulfil his nasty fantasies; anyone could have walked by.

Ginny Weasley appeared from behind the corner. Fist, she didn't see him, but then she turned her head and her face darkened.

"Malfoy", she said nodding casually. She passed him quickly.

"Weasley" he answered, nodding as well.

She was just at the stairs, when Draco called out to her.

"Looking for Potter?"

She stopped and turned around.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," she said, trying to sound brave.

Draco lifted a hand to his mouth. His lips still felt swollen from the kiss. If he'd been alone this very moment he would probably have been conjuring a tooth brush to get rid of the taste of Harry, or he would have been spitting all over the place, but the look on Weasley's face was holding him back.

_Well, this is much better_!

He smirked. Putting on his most charming smile, he pointed in the other direction from where she'd just come. "He went that way"

She narrowed her eyes. "And why should I believe you, Malfoy?" she said challengingly. "How do I know that you're not trying to trick me into one of Peeve's traps or something like that?"

He shrugged innocently. "I saw him leaving myself. Actually, you've just missed him."

He smirked again. For some strange reason he wanted to really hurt this red-headed girl. Not just because she was a Weasley, but something else...

"So, Harry was here?" she asked, taking a small step forward.

"He sure was", Draco smiled evilly.

"And... you talked to him?" Weasley said in disbelief.

Draco stepped away from the wall and stretched. He felt his T-shirt gliding up a little and saw Weasley blushing slightly.

"I don't think 'talking' is the right word, Weasel", he said grinning nastily. "Let's just say that Potter isn't as shy and innocent as he might seem to be".

Weasley looked doubt founded for a few seconds. Then she stammered. "You mean, you two fought again?"

Draco was now smirking almost scarily.

"Not exactly..."

Then it slit in. She looked at him horrified.

"Malfoy, you nasty son of a Death Eater, how dare you tell such lies!"

Then she ran down the stairs and disappeared. Draco couldn't help laughing.

He looked down at the hallway sighing quietly.

_Potter, Potter... you sure know how to make troubles for yourself. _

He thought about the kiss again and stopped smiling.

_And for me too..._

He walked back to his dormitory, thoughts swimming through his head.

* * *

"I HATE malfoy!" 

Harry's head snapped up as he heard the portrait hole closing with a loud crash. He'd been sitting cursing himself for kissing Draco, when Ginny came rushing in to the common room, looking like she wanted to kill somebody.

"Ginny, what...?"

"One day I'm going to really _hurt_ him, that little, irritating prat!"

"That's my girl", Ron said from his spot on the sofa beside Hermione. They were writing on their essay about how to turn a stick into a spoon.

Hermione didn't say anything, but looked at Harry intensely.

"What did he do now?" Harry asked casually, moving a little for Ginny to sit beside him.

"He crossed a line this time", she said, throwing her legs onto Harry's lap. He instantly felt the urge to push them down. God, he was such a jerk.

"Doesn't he do that all the time?" Ron said, and leaned over and peeked down to Hermione's notes. She swapped his head with her book. "Ron, for God's sake!"

Ginny angrily punched the sofa with her fist. "This time he said something really horrible about Harry! God, I wanted to smack his face!"

"You should have, it's great", Hermione said, shrugging. Ron looked at her like he wanted to kiss her.

Harry gulped. This didn't sound good.

"What did he say?"

Ginny paused. She almost looked as if she was embarrassed. "Well... he said that he'd been talking to you before I came (Harry tried not to blush) and... and he made it sound like you, the two of you... well, you know... snogged!" Ron made a choking sound. "_What_?"

"I told you, he was a jerk," Ginny said and looked at Harry like she expected him to start complaining about Draco. "But he didn't have to be disgusting! I mean, like you would ever... yuck!"

Harry didn't say anything. He just remained on his spot on the sofa, completely lost for words.

_He told Ginny! _

Ron immediately started a long speech about psycho-Slytherins and bad lies. Hermione sat still, acting like she was listening to Ron, but looking at Harry like she was afraid he might say something.

"... and we should really tell Dumbledore about the way he's trying to destroy Harry's reputation, he won't get away with this! What do you think, Harry? – Harry!"

Harry forced his head to turn toward Ron's voice and nodded distractedly. "Er... sure."

He hadn't heard a word of what he'd said.

Ginny nuzzled his cheek. "He's just jaleous! I mean, I'm dating the cutest boy in Hogwarts!" She smiled. Harry tried to smile back, but only managed to make a weird grimace. Then he paled. Ginny was starting to lean in.

He felt his heart racing in his chest. This was stupid, he'd kissed her many times before!

Without noticing, he was leaning back, trying to get away from her now half-opened mouth. _Don't kiss me, Ginny_, he though. _I don't want you near me like that, go away_!

Her lips were only just touching his, almost reaching...

Harry ducked, and stood up. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

He could feel her confused stare burning in his back as he left the room"?

* * *

"Pansy!" 

Draco slammed the portrait hole behind him and strode into the Slytherin common room. He searched for a certain face among his Slytherin fellows, and finally found what he'd been looking for. In two long strides, he was standing in front of Pansy who looked up in his face, her eyes widening in panic.

"I need to talk to you now!" he said, crossing his arms.

Pansy blinked and gave him a forced smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the time right now, I'm doing my Transfiguration essay."

Draco reached out and snapped the haft-written essay from her lap and threw it into the flames.

"I said NOW!"

Several heads turned in their direction, watching them curiously.

Pansy looked around the room nervously. It wasn't often Draco lost his temper and when he did, you certainly didn't want to be the one who had made him mad. "I - I don't want to talk to you," she said trying to sound brave.

Draco didn't hesitate, but grabbed Pansy's arm and dragged her away brutally. He kicked the door to the dormitory open, and pushed Pansy inside.

"Beat it!", he sneered at Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting on their beds eating home-made cookies.

They got up and left without a word. Draco once again turned his attention towards pansy.

"I'm tired of you avoiding me, Pansy," he said coolly. "We have some things to discuss and you better not run away this time. I want straight answers, got it?"

"You burned my essay."

"Yes."

Pansy sat down on Draco's bed. She looked at her nails. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, Draco dearest," she said, looking up and smiling nastily.

"But Pansy, _dearest,_"Draco said faking a sweet voice. "You must! Or I'll tell your father about your nightly escapades with different... not-purebloods."

For a second Pansy paled. Then she suddenlystarted laughing.

Draco glared at her. "What's so goddamn funny?" he yelled angrily. Pansy stopped laughing, but kept smirking, wiping away a tear from her lashes.

"Come on, Draco! _You_ are threatening _me_?" She laughed again, shaking her head. "If I told your father everything I know, he would kill you on the spot."

This was alarming. Draco had wanted to ask pansy about what she new, just to be 100 percent sure that Harry had really spoken the truth. And by the sound of Pansy's almost too calm voice, he had. Pansy definitely knew something.

Darco gave her an icy stare. "Well, since you are so sure of yourself, why don't you just tell me what you know?"

Pansy lay down on the bed, making herself comfortable on the sheets. Draco scowled. He didn't like people invading his private areas. Especially not his bed.

"Hm, where should I start," she said glaring up at the ceiling, tapping her chin with her finger, looking like she was thinking hard. "Oh yeah, what about the fact that you were crying alone in the Astronomy Tower, babbling about how You-Know-Who had done some terrible things to you, or maybe about when Potter was soothing you, holding your head between his hands, acting like you were his secret lover or something..." She shuddered slightly.

"And then..." She paused. He could hear her sharp intake of breath, like she was trying to calm herself down.

"Then you actually... then you started..."

"Started what?" Draco asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Then I left, because the two of you were going to have sex, and I sure as hell didn't want to stay and watch!" she spat.

Draco closed his eyes. _It's true then_...

Pansy looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you even asking me this, Draco?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "I mean, you must know, you were there!"

"That's the problem, I don't remember," Draco whispered, not looking at her. The information about himself and Potter was distracting him.

Pansy's eyes widened. "You don't remember? What did Potter do? Knock your headin the middle of the act?"

Draco gave her a deadly glare. "Don't even start."

Pansy smiled evilly. "Why, did I hit a nerve?" Draco felt the rage building up inside of him. "Stop. Now."

"You seem pretty nervous about me mentioning Potter; do you love him or something?"

Draco closed his eyes. He tried to breathe in slow.

"I mean, you have to feel _something _or you wouldn't have cried in front of him... or maybe you just wanted tomake him pity you and thenfuck him? Is that the reason? You wanted to fu,-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PARKINSON, OR I'LL HEX YOU!" Draco roared. He was shaking with fury, staring wildly at her.

Pansy's face reddened. She rose to the floor. "NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, DRACO! What you did was _wrong_! You were with a boy, and not just a boy – your enemy! OUR enemy! I could have told everybody what I saw, but I didn't, and you know why? Because I _love_ you! I've always loved you, and I didn't want to destroy your life! But now you're destroying mine! And it'sall_his _fault, stupid, bloody Potter! He took you from me, and I HATE him!"

Pansy looked at him, her lower-lip trembling. "I hate him..." whispered.

Draco looked at Pansy, shocked. He didn't know what to say.

He slowly walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I... I'm sorry Pansy; I never knew you felt this way." Pansy laughed bitterly. "No surprise, you always had a lot of focus on yourself."

Draco kept quiet. "You know... I really don't like Potter."

Pansy gave him a small smile through the tears. "You were never good at lying, Draco, so don't make a fool of yourself and try to."

Then she turned around and left the room.

Draco kept starring at the closed door until his eyesbegan watering.

TBQ

* * *

Again, please review! I really love reading them, and it's really making me want to keep writing! 

If you want to see how my work with Drunk goes along, check out Livejournal: http/ again, if anybody's interested in Beta-reading Drunk, please contact me!

Stine


	13. Misunderstandings

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, they totally belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, I would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: I'm late again, I know it! I've been on vacation; Roskilde Festival, Italy and Sweden. I did a little writing here and there, and now I'm finallyready toadd another chapter! I hope you'll like it! I'm already working on chapter 14, so don't expect next chapter to be in 2½ month like this was. I'm very mad at myself, forgive me!

Thank you very much to Samantha and Sarah, my great GREAT betas! I really need you!

* * *

Drunk

Chapter 13

Misunderstandings

* * *

Draco didn't know why he was scared. Malfoys never were. But today, as he was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall, he suddenly felt more scared than he had ever been in his entire life.

He pushed the doors open, and stepped inside.

The room was, as always, noisey and filled with students eating up their breakfast. He walked passed the Ravenclaw table and found his usual seat beside Zabini. "'Morning," Blaise mumled, chewing on his toast. "Didn't sleep well?"

Draco took a knife and started buttering a piece of toast himself. He didn't look at Blaise. "I slept fine, what do you mean?"

Blaise shrugged and poured some orange juice in his glass. "You just look awful, that's it."

Draco stopped buttering and looked at him. "I look awful? How?"

Blaise gave him a small smile and took a sip. "Your hair is all messed up and you've got bags under your eyes. And you certainly look like you haven't taken a shower."

Draco gaped at him. "I do not!"

Blaise sniggered. "Yes you do."

Draco grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection in the silver.

Then he dropped the spoon, gasping. "I didn't shower!"

"I told you so," Blaise said once again shrugging.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't believe this. He always showered!

"How on earth could I forget about my bath," he asked himself more than Blaise.

Blaise smirked. "Maybe you were busy last night?"

Draco shook his head distractedly. "No, I was... wait!" _Oh, dear God..._

A horrible thought was sinking in to him.

Maybe it had happened again!

"I... forgot something. See you later!" he said, standing up and running out of the Great Hall.

Blaise looked after him, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Harry was always late for breakfast. He'd known this ever since he started Hogwarts. The boy would always enter the hall about 15 minutes before there first class, looking all flustered, his hair a big mess and his clothes looking as if he had just thrown something on himself, which was probably the thruth.

So Draco waited patiently at the door, leaning against the wall, watching the stairs and waiting for Harry to appear at the top of them.

Finally, heard the sound of laughter, and his head snapped up, seeing Harry walking down with Granger and Weasley by his sides.

They were almost at the door when Weasley stopped, turning his head to Draco, his face twisted up in some loathing grimace.

"Malfoy!" he sneared. Harry had stopped too, and was now watching Draco almost curiously.

"Potter, can I have a word with you?" Draco said, ignoring Weasley.

"Of course he doesn't want to have a word with you, Malfoy!" Weasley yelled, stepping in front of Harry. "After what you told my sister, I'm not sure Harry even wants to see your ugly face again!"

Draco smirked. So, the stupid, little Weasley told them... interesting.

He smiled at Weasley. "Oh, but I think he does," he said, cathing Harry's eyes. Those eyes looked dark, almost black. Draco once again felt the nervousness washing through him. He looked away.

Harry gently pushed Weasley aside. "It's okay, Ron, I'll be back in a minute."

Weasley stared at Harry in disbelieve. "But, he said that you...? Don't you remember what he told Ginny?"

Harry nodded, but kept walking towards Draco. "Yes, I do and that's why I need to talk to Malfoy. He needs to know that I don't like people spreading lies about me." Draco saw him trying to give Weasley an assuring smile, but noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. He smirked.

"I'll see you two later," Harry said, following Draco to the gate. "Harry!" Granger cried. "Be careful!"

Harry just waved at her, closing the gate behind him.

Outside the Hogwart's Grounds, Draco turned towards him.

"So... how did it happened this time, huh? Did you enjoy it?" His eyes were burning into his own, looking dark from fury.

Harry stared back at him, confused. "How did... what happen?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Looking over his shoulder nerveously, he grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him in one direction. "Jeez, Malfoy, what the hell are you do-?" Harry hizzed, but was suddenly pushed down behind a bush. Draco kneeled beside him, still glanzing over his shoulder.

"This morning, I found myself sitting in the Great Hall and eating breakfast without having taken a shower before I left the dungeon!" Draco starred at him wildly. "What do you have to say to that?"

Harry blinked. "Er..."

"I always shower in the morning! Always! And today I didn't! And you know why? Because I forgot to!" Draco hizzed, poking Harry hard in the stomach. "I forgot! Do you know what that means? It means that it happened again!"

Harry looked at Draco blankly. He had know idea what he was talking about.

"Look, Malfoy, what is it you're trying to sa-" Then it suddenly dawned on him. "You... you think we did it again?" He couldn't help laughing. "Hahaha, hornestly, Malfoy you've got seriously issues, you know that?" Draco starred at him angrily. "Sorry, Potter, but I really can't see what's so goddamn funny!"

Harry was still laughing. He wiped away a tear, and looked at Draco. "God, Malfoy, you are! You think I would actually take advantage of you like that if you suddenly had a memory loss again? What do you think I am? A complete pervert?"

Draco was now sulking. He looked down, trying to hide the blush which was creeping into his cheeks. "Something like that, yes," he mumbled, not looking at Harry.

Harry smirked and shook his head. "You may be the best looking guy at school, Malfoy, but I'm not that desperate!" He stood up, brushing his jeans. "I'll go and get something to eat now..."

"You think I'm the best looking guy at school?"

Harry gave him a lop-side grin. "Yeah...I do, actually."

Then he walked back to the castle.

Draco stared after him, not being able to restrain a smile.

* * *

Later that day, Draco sat in his usual chair in the dungeons, half listening to his potion master's instructions. He was thinking hard.

If it hadn't happened again, then why was it as if he'd forgot everything around him that morning? It was like someone had blurred one part of his brain, so that he could only think one thought. Everything else didn't matter, there was only him and... and that other thought...

But what had he been thinking about?

He tapped his feather, concentrating about thinking back. What did he think about...

His eyes drifted around the class room, not really caring to look at the faces of the class members. Then one face suddenly came to focus.

He dropped his feather, gasping slightly.

And then he suddenly knew just exactly whom he'd been thinking about.

With a weak excuse about a current stomach ache, he stumbled out the room, feeling green eyes following him all the way out.

"Draco.. wait!"

Draco didn't wait, but hurried down the stairs towards the Slytherin house.

When he felt a hand on his arm, he spun around facing Harry.

"What?" he spat furiously.

Harry took a sharp inhale of breath and let go of Draco's arm.

"I was wondering..." he said, his voice slightly shaky. Draco wondered if it was from the running. "I was wondering why you keep running away."

Draco opened his mouth, but realized that he didn't know what to say. He finally chose not to say anything and instead kept staring at Harry.

"I saw you looking at me, Draco," Harry said quietly. "And it's not the first time you've done that."

He stared right into Draco's eyes, his green orbs freezing him to the spot. He couldn't look away.

"What are you afraid of?" Harry whispered. "Tell me."

Finally, Draco managed to tear his eyes from Harry's face and turned around, his heart beating widly in his chest.

"Don't do this!" was all he managed to croak, feeling dizzy and closing his eyes.

"I think of you often," Harry said, his breath warm on Draco's neck. Draco shuddered. "And I think... that maybe you think about me too."

Draco took a few steps forward, still not looking at Harry's face.

"I said, Don't.Do.This!" He sneared, finally looking up and finding Harry looking at him with a dark and intense stare.

"Stop following me, Potter, and stop talking to me like that. I don't like it!"

He slowly backed, letting a shaky hand grab the rail on the stairs.

Harry took a step forward. "But Drac-"

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE! YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Draco roared, feeling sweat forming on his forehead.

"Will you just SHUT UP for one second, Malfoy?" Harry screamed, catching his eyes and holding them.

"I don't want to shut up, I want you to GO AWAY!" Draco started to go backwards down the stairs, his eyes still locked with Harry's, which were filled with fury.

"Tell me, you don't want me."

Draco's foot stopped in the air.

"W-what?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them. He looked right at Draco.

"Tell me you don't want me, and I'll go."

Draco laughed hysterically. "You're insane, Potter!"

Harry didn't even flinch.

Draco's smile fainted. "Why would I say that?"

Harry shrugged. "You aren't."

Draco started to panic. He opened his mouth to tell Harry to fuck off and leave him alone, because he would never, ever want him to do anything but throw himself out of the Atronomy Tower. But instead he heard himself say something completely different.

"But I do want you..."

No one dared to breathe. There was a shocking silence between them. Harry stared at him with huge eyes filled with disbelieve. Draco was trying to gather his thoughts which were now, a big mess. What... did just happen?

"I..." Harry started.

Draco's head snapped up. He looked at Harry.

Then suddenly, it was as if something inside him clicked together, he was moving forward towards Harry, grabbing his arms and kissing him roughly.

He could feel Harry's body stiffen, and then slowly relax as he deepened the kiss, sucking at Harry's tongue.

He didn't know what he was doing – not at all, but he liked it. The feeling of Harry's body pressed against his. His thick, black hair in which his hands were intangled, his lips; soft but not too soft, more like... masculine. It was so wrong, but also... so...

Something burned underneath his robes. He opened his eyes, and gently pushed Harry away. Then he put his hand down his robes, and pulled out the necklace.

He could feel his heart beating with fear, as he looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"Draco..? Oh, God!"

Draco stepped back, still holding the necklace between his fingers. "I-I have to... he's..." he hated the way his voice revealed his fear, but he couldn't help it. His whole body was trembling, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide it from Harry.

"Draco, do not touch that coin!" Harry took a step forward.

Draco backed away further. "I have to."

"No... Draco, you don't! Just stay here, please!"

"He'll kill me. My father will kill me."

"Remember what he did to you, Draco! You can't go back!"

"There's no other way for me." Draco's shaky hand was starting reach out to touch the coin.

"Stop, Draco!" Harry cried.

"I like you... Harry."

Then he tocuhed the coin and felt the ground dissapear underneath him.

Harry stared at the spot where Draco had been standing seconds ago.

He couldn't believe it! Just a few minutes ago, Draco had been kissing him and not the other way around, and then this. He was gone, and there was nothing Harry could do but wait.

And it was killing him.

He somehow managed to make his way back to the classroom where he took a seat beside Hermione. He could feel here stare on him, but didn't look up to meet it.

He sat like that, looking at his hands until the bell rang.

Then he scrambled to stand up, and rushued out of the room before Hermione started asking questions.

He was almost at the stairs to the boy's dormitory, when Ginny stepped in front of him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Harry!" she raised her head to kiss him, but he pushed her away, hizzing, "Not now!"

She took at step back, looking like she'd been slapped. "W-what did do?" She asked, sounding like she was about to cry.

Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn't need this right now.

"Look," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I have this essay I need to write, and I can't be disturped or I'll never be able to finish it."

Ginny's eyes softened a bit. She smiled. "Oh... I see. Do you need any help? Maybe I can-"

"No, Ginny, It's fine I can do it myself, thank you." He turned to leave.

"Harry!"

He slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you want to get together later, maybe?" She looked at him, her eyes big and hopeful.

"Sorry, but I really don't have time." He ran up the stairs, well aware that Ginny was looking after him with tearful eyes. Right now, he just didn't care.

* * *

Draco looked around in the huge, dark hall. It was a different place this time. This house looked more like a manor; the old portraits, the old-fashioned furniture, and the green torches actually reminded him of his own house.

He turned around. Behind him, a large group of Death Eaters were watching him carefully, their wands ready in their hands.

His eyes drifted to his right. His father was standing besides a huge chair, and in that chair – Draco gasped and felt his hands tremble – sat Voldemort.

He was looking at Draco, his red eyes glittering from the reflection of the flames flickering in the darkness.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Then he took one step closer in to the circle of Death Eaters.

They were watching him closely through their masks, looking at him curiously, waiting for whatever to come next.

Draco lifted his gaze to the throne and shuddered. Once again, he had the feeling that Voldemort's eyes were burning into his skin, making their way into his soul. He looked away.

"Draco..."

The thin, shreaking voice echoed in the hall. Draco heard the scrambling sound of Voldemort stepping off the throne. He held his breath.

"How nice to see you again, my little friend! Step closer, boy!"

Draco's eyes drifted to his father. He looked old and pale, almost greenish.

"My Lord... I beg you, please don't..." he heard his father whisper, his voice shaking. Draco's eyes widened. He'd never heard his father beg for anything before. It sounded wrong.

Voldemort turned his head and looked at Lucius.

"My dear Lucius? The years haven't been nice to you, you've weakened since my greatness." His voice was cold. Draco shuddered.

Voldemort once again turned his attention towards Draco. His face twisted into a grimace, which Draco thought faintly reminded him of a smile.

"You should be proud, Lucius," he said. "Draco is in good hands. I will make sure he will be taken good care of! Now, come here, Draco."

Draco looked from his father to Voldemort. He didn't move.

The smile on Voldemort's face, fainted.

"I said... come here."

Draco felt sick with fear, but he still didn't move. He stared at Voldemort, trying not to blink.

"No."

The quiet mumbling from the Death Eaters stopped. The room went deadly silent.

Somewhere beside Voldemort, Lucius gasped.

Voldemort stared at him. Draco took a step back. He was trembling from fear.

"I'm very sorry, Draco, I don't think I heard you correctly?" Voldemort said, now smiling, his eyes glintering dangerously.

"I said, no! I don't want your ugly hands at me again!"

He took another step back, perfectly aware of the Death Eaters who were now making a circle around Voldemort and himself.

He looked around the room, desperate to find a way out.

Voldemort rose from the throne. Slowly, he started moving to where Draco was standing.

"You need to be careful of what you're saying, my young friend," he said, still coming closer.

"I don't tolerate nastiness. I'm very dissapointed in you, Draco. Maybe... I should teach you a lesson or two." Draco saw him rasing his wand, and his heart almost stopped beating.

_I need to get away from here!_ He Thought. _He'll torture me, he'll break me again!_ He shut his eyes tight, saying the same sentence over and over again inside his head. _I need to get out! I need... to get out! Harry, I need you!_

He heard the footstep stop.

"My, my!" he said. "I do believe our little boy here has a weakness!"

Draco felt the blood leave his face. _Oh god, no! He's reading my thoughts!_

The whole situation had made Draco forget all about the fact that Voldemort was a Legilimens.

_He knows!_

"Yes... I do," Voldemort smiled evily. "This is indeed very interesting! Know, tell me all about your famous friend _Potter_!

There was a stir in the crowd of Death Eaters. They started whispering with each other, turning their heads in Lucius direction.

Draco followed their gaze. Lucius was looking at him, his grey eyes watching him coldly. Then he turned around and dissapeared.

Draco's heart sank to his chest. His father knew, Voldemort knew... everyone knew.

_Now! I have to get away from here!_

He once again closed his eyes, and focused on Hogsmeade. He had only had a few apperating lessons and knew he would probably fail miserably. But this was his only chance.

_I need to go to Hogsmeade! I need to go to Hogsmeade, I nee-_

He felt his feet leave the ground. The air left his lungs, and finally, he opened his eyes eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of hot butterbeer coming from an open window at the Three Broomsticks.

He was safe.

Somewhere, five miles away, somebody was screaming of rage.

TBQ

* * *

Please leave me a review!


	14. Save Me

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. She's a fantastic author, and I respect her so much, andI would never steal anything or claim anything.

Authors Note: I apologise for the delay of this chapter! I've been busy, my betas have been busy, everybody has been busy!

This chapter is my longest so far! I hope you'll all like it! Draco gets hunted, Harry gets humiliated in public and many other things are happening! Drama! -Enjoy!

A big thank YOU to my betas, Sarah and Samantha, who are working on my old chapters and fixing them! People would be throwing stones at me and hunt me down, if it wasn't for you guys!

Thank you, Sarah - **Princesspepper **- for beta'ing this chapter!

And last, but not least - thank you to all of you who are reading Drunk and leaving me reviews! I love you.

**This chapter is dedicated to Michael Serpent, author of: The Golden Snitch and Milk is My Sugar. You were a big inspiration to me; may you rest in peace.**

* * *

Drunk 

Chapter 14

Save Me

* * *

Draco sat down on the ground with a heavy sigh. His heart was still racing in his chest, and his shirt was feeling wet from cold sweat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Then, his head snapped up, and he opened his eyes. It was dark now. And cold. Draco wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm his body.

There was a popping sound from a place behind him. He held his breath and crawled behind a nearby bush. Then he saw them.

There were aboutthree of them, their masks shining silver in the moonlight; their cloaks whirling behind them in the wind. They were talking quietly to each other, looking around as if they were searching for someone, which, Draco knew, they were.

Draco made himself as small as possible, and didn't make a sound. One of the Death Eaters was now standing right in front of the bush he was behind. It wouldn't be long before they found him. There weren't many hiding places around here.

"Our master told us to look behind every single stone until we find him!" one of the Death Eaters said. "He can't be far away."

They split up, and started to search in different directions. The Death Eater nearest to Draco was still coming closer. Draco knew he had to act quickly. He raised his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Draco screamed, hitting the Death Eater in the chest. The man froze and fell forward, into the bush. Draco jumped back and looked up. The remaining two Death Eaters had heard him. They were storming right towards him.

Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could, ducking now and then when a spell was being shot after him.

Finally, he saw Hogwarts lying in front of him, the lights from inside the castle shining like big, yellow eyes in the night.

'_Just a bit more to go_,' he thought, gasping. His muscles were starting to get numb; his whole body was hurting from all the running. '_Just a little more_...'

They were close behind him now; the spells were getting harder to avoid. Draco felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 'I_t's hopeless... they're too close!'_

Then he heard it. The sound of a broom flying through the air. He looked up.

There was someone coming right torwards him. Someone with black, windblown hair, and a very angry look on his face. _Harry!_

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry roared, pointing his wand at one of the running Death Eaters.The mandidn't even have time to look up, as he was being thrown backwards, his wand flying out of his hand. The other Death Eater pointed his own wand at Harry, opening his mouth to hex him. Draco was faster than him. "_Serpensortia!_"

A giant snake emanated from the tip of his wand, and was flung towards the Death Eater. He stopped, struggling with the snake, which was now curled around his face.

Harry stopped in the air beside Draco. "You really like that spell, don't you?" There was a faint smile on his lips. "It is nifty, isn't it?" Draco said, still gasping for air. Harry held out his hand for Draco to take. Draco grabbed it and climbed up behind Harry to sit on the broom. Then they took off.

Draco put his arms around Harry's waist, holding on tightly. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He breathed in Harry's scent, and for the first time that evening, he felt completely safe.

"How did you find me?" he asked, not moving his head.

Harry turned his head a little, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you dissapeared. I have this... Er, map, you see... It's a map that shows me every person in Hogwarts and where they are the giving moment. That's how I knew Mrs. Norris was coming that night in the library." He paused. Draco lifted his head a bit, studying Harry's profile. They were almost at the castle now.

"I was waiting for your name to appear on the map, so that I could find you. I saw your name and two others, which I didn't recognize, on the Hogwarts grounds, and then I hurried out here. Did you know that you were away for several hours?"

Harry dived and they landed right outside the huge front doors. Draco dismounted the broom, and then waited for Harry to do so as well. Then they walked inside the castle.

Draco stopped.

"Potter..."

Harry stopped.

"I meanHarry." The word was soft.

Harry turned around. Neither of them said a word. Draco looked at Harry's face through the darkness.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Harry ducked his head and looked away. "It was nothing..."

"You probably saved my life. That's more than nothing."

"What happened back there, Draco?" Harry titled his head. Draco felt his green eyes looking right through him.

"He knows about you... about us."

He heard Harry breathe in slowly. "What us?"

Draco ignored the sudden sting in his heart by Harry's words and shrugged. "You know... whatever we are."

Harry kept staring at him. Draco ducked his head. "He's a Legilimens, you know..."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I know that. He sort of gave me a lesson fifth year…"

Draco narrowed his eyes. He would have to ask Harry about that later. "Anyway, he read my thoughts, and you were in them."

"You thought about me?" Draco could hear the smirk in Harry's voice and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but that's not the point! The point is that we're in danger! He can use this against the both of us! He knows I have a weakness now!"

Draco's eyes widened. He had not wanted that to slip.

They were both quiet for a long while. Then Harry took a step forward. "I'm your weakness?" His words were nothing but a whisper, but Draco still felt the hair on his arms rise. He didn't know how to get out of this one.

"So? What if you are?" he spat. He suddenly felt nerveous. The thought of the kiss only a few hours ago was still fresh in his memory, and Harry was coming even closer.

"Then I'm flattered," Harry breathed, breaking the last few inces and placing his lips on Draco's.

It wasn't a long kiss, but that didn't make any it less perfect. Harry slowly pulled back, staring in to Draco's eyes.

"You know," he said hoarsely, "this is the first time we're both fully aware of this happening, and there's no spell involved either. If you want an excuse to run away again, now would be good, before my reason returns."

Draco was still dazed as he opened his eyes, smirking.

"Oh no, Potter. I won't give you that pleasure." His eyes roamed over Harry's body a split second. Then he grabbed the front of Harry's ropes and crushed their mouths together.

He sighed deeply when Harry's tongue met his own. He lifted his hands and cupped Harry's face, holding it still. Harry's left hand was on his waist, the other on his neck.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, kissing, touching, holding. Draco was just about to put his hand under Harry's shirt, when suddenly he heard a door closing nearby.

They quickly broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Oh, shit, there's someone in here!" Harry whispered. Pulling Draco with him behind a statue.

"Can you see who it is?" Draco asked, his own eyes searching the dark hall. "It's not that late, anyone could walk in; what on Earth were we thinking, standing out he—?"

"Shush, shut up!" Harry hissed, cutting Draco off by covering his mouth with his hand.

They sat quietly, waiting for whoever was there to appear in the room.

But nothing happened.

"I don't there's anyone in here," Draco said. He looked at Harry, who looked strangely pale. "What is it?"

Harry returned his look, his eyes filled with fear. "If no one came in, it had to be someone who _left!_" he said.

"Someone... someone who's been here the whole time!"

* * *

When the door slammed behind him, the boy let out a shaky breath. He stood still for a few seconds, trying to calm his nerves. 

He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. The image was still clear in his head; the low moans and the sound of wet lips were still ringing in his ears.

He walked quickly down the hallway. He could feel the heat from his flushed skin, as he touched his cheeks to cool them with his hands.

He did not know how to feel. Everything inside him felt... empty. He couldn't quite express it, but it was as if something inside him was starting to boil. Some strange, forceful feeling was quickly coming to surface, and when it did... he knew he had to hurry.

His footsteps quickened, and he tore the bathroom door open and stumbled inside.

He leaned against the wall and clenched his fist.

And then Blaise Zabine let out a long, fierce scream of rage.

* * *

Harry and Draco stared at each other in what seemed like hours, before Harry finally spoke. 

"Who... who do you think it could have been?"

Draco leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't look at Harry as he answered.

"It could have been _anyone_, Harry."

Harry sighed frustratedly, and went to stand beside Draco. Draco turned his head and looked at Harry, his eyes suddenly filled with anger.

"What where you _thinking _kissing me like that in here! It's a public space, you knew anyone could come in!"

Harry blinked. He stared at Draco incrediously.

"What was _I _thinking? Okay, first of all, Draco, we kissed _each other_, we where both in it, and secondly..." he blushed. "I don't think either of us were capable of thinking clearly right that moment."

Draco mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear, and walked over to the nearest window and leaned against the frame.

"What did you say?" Harry asked suspicually.

Draco, who was now kicking his foot aginst the stone wall, didn't answer right away, but sighed deeply.

"Nothing, it's just..." He stopped kicking and looked at Harry. "You know how fast rumors spread in this school. Soon everybody will know; the Slytherins, the teachers... just everybody! And I've got a reputation you know, and I have to maintain that."

He ran a hand through his hair, and even though Harry wasn't exactly flattered by Draco's words, he couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

'_He's not ready for this_,' he thought. '_Hell, I don't even know if I am!'_

He took a few steps toward Draco.

"Look... maybe we can somehow work out who saw us, and confront him or her before they get a chance to tell everbody."

Draco's eyes lit up, hope replacing the frustration.

Harry seemed to gain more confidence by knowing he was lightening Draco's mood, and continued.

"We have to keep our eyes open," he said. "Maybe we'll notice that some of the students are acting weird around us and then we'll have a talk with them."

Draco turned his head away from the window and looked at Harry with a tired smile.

"I guess we don't have any other options. Look, I have to get back to my dorm now, I need to finish that essay for Potions."

He started walking towards the door, his silver hair shining in the moonlight.

Harry couldn't help it; he called out.

"Draco!"

Draco stopped and turned around. Harry could feel his searching eyes on his face, and cursed himself for being so afraid of being hurt once again.

"Please don't walk away again, pretending nothing between us happened," he said, not daring to look Draco in the eye and read the answer to his question.

The following silence was unbearable. Harry was just about to crack, when Draco slowly crossed the room, gripped his face in his own hands, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We don't have to pretend anymore, Harry," he whispered, "it's too late for that."

Then, he left.

* * *

As Draco walked down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons, he pondered over how things with Harry had gotten this far. The curse had been broken, but still he felt this need, and… _hunger_ for the Gryffindor. Harry had asked him not to pretend. How could he, when every fibre in his body told him that this wasn't something magical or temporary? This was something _else_. 

This was something he couldn't make excuses for.

This was something _real._

And even though he should probably be feeling horrified or disgusted by this, he didn't.

And therefore, Draco Malfoy entered the common room, a secretive smile in replace of the famous Malfoy sneer

* * *

"Pansy! I need to speak to you in here right now!" 

Pansy lowered her _Witch Weekly_ magazine and looked at Blaise.

"What is _wrong _with you boys lately? You just have to shout all the time, don't you?"

She put the book away and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Blaise lowered the arm that had been gesturing for Pansy to come with him out of the common room.

"For fuck's sake, Pansy, we can't discuss this in here!" He went to where she was sitting and grabbed her arm. "Now, get off that fat ass of yours and _come on_!"

Pansy struggled to get out of Blaise's grip, but the boy was too strong.

"Don't you ever call me fat again, Zabini!" She cried. "Let go of me!"

She cast a first year a venomous glare, before Blaise dragged her out in the hall.

"What the hell is your problem?" she spat as soon as the portrait closed behind them.

"Why didn't you tell me about Draco and Potter?" Blaise asked backening her against the wall.

Pansy froze. She stared at Blaise.

"You... you _know_?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and stepped back. "The hell I do. I saw them."

"Where?" Pansy felt the blood rush out of her face. How could Draco be so reckless?

"In the Great Hall. I went in there to look after my Potions book. It was all dark and empty, I thought, but then... I saw them. How could he _do_ that? It's bloody Potter, it's a _boy_!"

He thumped his fist against the wall with a cracking sound. Pansy shuddered, but Blaise didn't even seem to notice. "I thought I knew him! He's a traitor! A filthy blood-traitor and a fucking _liar!_ We talked, and he always talked about girls and how much he liked them! I can't _wait _to tell his father!"

Pansy stared at Blaise. She'd never seen him this angry before, and the sight frightened her.

"Blaise, no. You can't tell his father! He would kill Draco!"

Blaise looked at her coldly. "So what? If he doesn't kill him, I will. Draco's dug his own grave; he's betrayed us all."

Pansy sighed. She didn't know what to say. To some extent, she agreed with Blaise. She didn't approve of that... that _relationship_ or whatever it was that Draco and Potter were having, but she didn't want Draco to be hurt, either.

She looked up at Blaise. "How did you know... that I knew?"

Blaise, who was healing his wounded hand with his wand, didn't look at her but answered quietly.

"You didn't speak to him for weeks, Pansy. You avoided him. You never avoid him, everybody knows you're crazy about him."

Pansy felt her chest tighten. "Yeah... I am."

"I always imagined Draco and you getting together someday," Blaise said, straightening up and wiping off his bloody hand on his robe. "You're a perfact match."

Pansy couldn't help but smile. "Really? You know, I always thought so too," she smirked.

Blaise looked at her seriously. "I'm not going to let Draco screw this up," he said. "This... thing with Potter has to stop. I'll do what I can, alright?"

Pansy leaned forward, and kissed Blaise's cheek. "You're the best!" she said.

"Let's make a deal." Blaise said. "I help you get Draco, and you help me with Potter."

"It's a deal!" Pansy said, holding out her hand. Blaise took it and sqeezed it.

"A deal."

* * *

Harry had never, before this day, looked forward to Potions. Ever. 

The rest of the day dragged on, and when lunch was nearly over, Harry was so nervous that he couldn't sit still.

He hadn't seen Draco anywhere the whole day. He slept too late, and almost missed breakfast, and when he came down, there was almost no one left in the Great Hall.

On his way between classes, he'd been craning his neck, hoping for a glimpse of silver-white hair, but there had been no sign of Draco.

'_Maybe he's been taken!'_ Harry couldn't help but think, but he tried not to start worrying until Potions.

"Jesus, Harry, did you drink too much coffee this morning?" Hermione said as the three of them made their way down to the dungeons.

Harry, who'd been looking over his shoulder and almost walked right into a statue of a knight, gave Hermione a quick glance before he continued looking after Draco.

"Well, you're acting very weird, and you're all... hyper! Relax, Harry, or you'll get a heart attack."

"Don't be silly, I'm not hyper at a—ARGHHH!" Harry jumped with a start. He looked at Ron angrily.

"Not hyper, eh? The only thing I did was give you a little poke in the side!" Ron grinned. They laughed all the way to the classroom.

As they each took a seat, Harry kept an eye on the door. He let out a relieved sigh when Draco finally walked through the door. Their eyes met briefly, and Harry felt warmness spread in his chest. He thought about the kisses they'd shared the night before, and couldn't help blushing slightly.

Draco looked amused by this. He grinned, and gave Harry a wink before he took a seat a few tables away from Harry's.

Harry smiled to himself and turned towards Hermione to ask her about today's homework. He found her staring straight at him, a serious expression on her face.

"You need to talk to Ginny," she said in a low voice. "You can't do this to her, it's not right."

Harry looked at her. He suddenly felt very guilty. He hadn't even thought about Ginny. The last time he'd spoken to her, he'd been rude and practically told her to bugger off.

"I know, I... I just don't know what to say. I don't want to hurt her."

Hermione took his hand and sqeezed it gently. "I know you don't, but she will get hurt eventually. Just don't lie to her anymore."

Harry nodded and gave her a small smile. Then they both straightened up, and kept still, as Snape strode into the room and glared at the class.

"Take out your books and read the instructions on page four hundred and one! There will be no need to talk."

"Man, I hate theory," Ron sighed. Snape was writing the formula for Polyjuice Potion on the blackboard, and every so often he stopped for a few moments to explain the certain magical powers each of the ingredients contained. "I mean, we already know how to make that one!"

He and Harry sniggered, but Hermione was too busy writing notes. Harry grabbed his quill and was just about to start writing, when suddenly something hit his shoulder, and fell onto the floor. He looked down. A crumpled piece of paper was lying next to his foot. He bent down and picked it up, then quietly unfolded the note. It was written in neat handwriting. Draco's handwriting. Harry turned his head a little and looked at the Slytherin. His head was bent, but Harry could see a smirk on his lips, as he kept staring at the surface of the table, avoiding Harry's questioning gaze.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up. Snape – and everybody else – was looking right at him.

Snape walked down to his table and snatched the note out of Harry's hand, before he had the chance to hide it.

He quickly muttered a spell that changed the handwriting, so Snape wouldn't recognize it.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class!"

There was an angry mumbling from his classmates. "Now, lets see what this could be."

As Snape quickly read through the words, his face twisted into an evil, victorous smile.

"Isn't that adorable. A little love letter! You all just have to hear what it says!" Snape cleared his throat and began to read:

"_Have you been hiding Harry? Haven't seen you all day. Anyway, meet me tonight at the Quidditch Pitch, at eight o'clock. By the way, you forgot to do your last buttom on your shirt. It looks rather sexy, actually." _

Snape read the note in a high-pitched sing-song voice. When he was done, he looked at Harry with triumph glittering in his dark eyes.

"I wonder who the... hmm, lucky girl is?" he smirked.

The Slytherins where shrieking with laughter, and even a few Gryffindors looked like they were surpressing a snigger. Harry tried to hide his face in his palms, but he knew that everyone could see his flushed face through his fingers. Then he sneaked at glance at Draco. Draco wasn't laughing. He just sat there smiling knowingly. "Prat!" Harry thought. He caught Draco's eyes. Draco looked at him and mouthed: "Astronomy Tower. Eight o'clock!" He smiled.

Harry nodded and smiled back.

At the blackboard, Snape was now doing another dramatic reading of Draco's note, to the Slytherins big amusement. '_Shit, this is_ _embarrassing_!' he thought. But he couldn't help smiling to himself.

TBC

* * *

Please, do review! I love to read them! Critism in any way is mostly welcome! 

And to all od you who doesn't like the idea of my Harry/Ginny parring... don't worry, I'll fix it ;)


End file.
